Dumbledore's Rina
by dreamingunderthemoonlight
Summary: Sabrina Delphina Dumbledore is in Azkaban, punished for her crime of killing Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. But she believes she was framed and is wrongfully punished of being called Dumbledore's treacherous granddaughter.
1. To Be or Not To Be, That is the Question

**Preface: To Be or Not to Be, That is the Question?**

Trembling from the pain and coldness in the dungeon I glimpsed around my barred cell. Brown mud, dirt and annoying black flies…was this my fate to be? Rotting in the state of Azkaban? Inhaling the scent of dying witches and warlocks and their sanity of the world? I hadn't killed my grandfather. I mean, I wasn't insane. I couldn't have, I'm not neurotic or evil. And yet, here I am?

Poor granddad…

I can't remember that night clearly. Only when Snape and McGonagall stupefied me back to reality. I was lost and out of place…disoriented. I didn't know who I was or what I had done. Not until I heard those cold, harsh shrieks of terror, "Murder! MURDER!"

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!" Then the flash of electric light…numbness and emptiness sweeping into my very core. What had I done?

Without realizing, I had looked down at my shaking hand, clutching a wooden wand. _The__wand_ that had killed granddad. The magic that had seeped through its very essence had brutalized granddad with the Avada Kedavra killing curse.

I remember everyone looking at me, their face confused and mouths agape. And yet the question lingered in the putrefied air of death- why would Dumbledore's Rina kill her own grandfather?

Then the shrieks of the realization of what had occurred, my hands instantly rose to my petrified face and I began weeping. The warm tears cascaded down, as I looked over the battlement were granddad was lying on the green grass, dead…deceased…forever no more…

Now here I am. Seized by the very magic that produced the killing curse. Snape had immobilized me as Harry frantically watched. I hadn't known when he had come. But the terror and distress was written all over his face. From that moment, my heart had broken in two. Both pieces belonging to two men whom I knew I would never feel their love again.

I couldn't even explain myself. I was wordless and silent. Inside I was moaning and sobbing. I couldn't even…wouldn't even kill my grandfather. And yet I had but with no recollection of it. I was the only witness to the event, oh so I thought. Harry further away from me as I stood alone I could hear began retelling how I had floundered into the room and witnessed _me_, by my own hands, kill my only living grandfather.

I felt betrayed by Harry and self loathing on myself. Harry couldn't believe that I had done this. I COULDN'T HAVE. I'M DUMBLEDORE'S ONLY GRANDDAUGHTER FOR EFFING SAKE!

I need to focus. I need to think back, all the way back to the start of the year. I need to look for clues, and signs that someone was out to get me- sabotage my family and myself. I need to hope there is a sign that I didn't kill my grandfather- that someone else did. That I was innocent.

I need to remember…


	2. To be Welcomed or Not to be Welcomed

**Chapter 1: To be Welcomed or Not to be Welcomed, That is the Question? **

It had all begun at the start of this year on the Hogwarts Express. I used to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic which was a nasty, snobby school for girls who were always in competition with each other. They thought of themselves as superiors because they perceived themselves as intellectuals. They would bully younger students and threaten them to do their work. Once they tried it on me but I defended myself by refusing to do their homework for them, saying that they were being childish and that they needed to grow up. They're smart enough to write and think for themselves and bullying was seriously stupid, why do it? They were put into the school to learn, not bully other girls to do their education for them. And that's when they backed away from me, and left me alone. I think the only goodness I got out of Beauxbatons was defending myself and learning French.

But now I was attending Hogwarts for my sixth year of schooling where my grandfather, the Headmaster of Hogwarts could keep a close eye on me as Voldermort's army grows and the wizardry world gradually becomes paranoid. I wasn't really afraid of coming to a new school; it was just the hard part of making new friends because they had grown up with each other since their first year.

I hoisted my trunk onto the rack inside a carriage on the Hogwarts Express when I heard the door swing open just as I sat down.

"Hey look this carriage isn't full," I heard a female voice speak.

I could hear the rattling of trunks being launched onto the racks as I kept my face focused on the Daily Prophet.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

I looked up, facing a medium height girl with slightly unruly brown hair and brown eyes.  
I shook her hand and looked beside her and saw two boys about her age and mine. One had raven, messy hair, emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scare on his head. I wasn't really surprised to see 'the boy who lived.' My grandfather had a strong relationship with him and would always tell me he was normal like the other students. I had never met him before till now. The other boy was quite tall and gangly, with bright red hair which was also messy and he had blue eyes.

"And this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she introduced.

The two boys looked up at me and took their hands out so I could shake them. I shook them and looked out the window admiring the green land we were passing by.

"And you are?" the girl asked.

"Ohh right, I'm Sabrina Delphina Dumbledore," I answered watching the shock crease their faces. A lot of people did that whenever I mentioned my last name.

"So, you're related to Albus Dumbledore then, the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Of course I am, that's my grandfather," I replied turning around facing them with Ron eyeing me up and down.

We finally sat down with Ron sitting on the seat opposite me, next to Harry. Hermione had already seated herself down before when she introduced herself to me. I turned my back on them and looked towards the view outside the window. I could now see small villages with children playing. It was definitely a different site from the opulent and luxurious location of Beauxbatons.

"Dumbledore never told us that he had a granddaughter, and I haven't read anything in the Daily Prophet or heard of you," Hermione spoke.

I smiled warmly to her as I needed to be polite to my fellow peers so I could make some new friends. "I have never been mentioned in the Daily Prophet because my grandfather didn't want people to know of his personal life, even though he's considered the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts and was a popular candidate for the Ministry of Magic. Besides, I've been living in France at Beauxbatons and it's very mellow there."

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked quizzing me.

I looked at her sternly, "They are no longer with me. My grandfather has been raising me since I was ten."

They all apologized for hearing about my loss.

"So how come Dumbledore didn't want you attending Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, more questions coming from her.

"If you think about it, it's definitely weird going to the same boarding school where your grandfather is the Headmaster of. But that wasn't a major concern to me. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts because my mother was French and her education was at Beauxbatons, so I thought it would be best to have my education there. But now because of Voldermort's growing power and reinforcements, Granddad wanted to keep a close eye on me."

"Well, I for one am very happy to meet you Sabrina," Harry said grinning, with the dimples in his cheeks showing.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling back.

I noticed Ron whispering something to Hermione. "We need to go now, we have to attend our prefect duties. It was nice to meet you Sabrina," Hermione said smiling proudly. I watched them walk out than a third-year girl stepped inside breathless.

"I'm supposed to deliver this to Harry P-Potter," she faltered, as I watched as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out a scroll of parchment tied with violet ribbon.

I watched as Harry took the scroll from the girl and she stumbled back out of the compartment. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to pry upon meeting someone knew.

"Wow, it's an invitation," I heard him mutter.

To be nice, I asked him, "Who from?" because he was open to talk about it.

"Professor Slughorn."

"Oh, the new potions master. I heard that granddad recruited him back from retirement. That parchment invitation is probably him selecting who he wants in his Slug Club this year," I informed him. Knowing full well what granddad had told me about this man.

"Slug Club?" Harry asked me confused.

"Granddad told me he handpicks his favourite students who show talent, ambition, intelligence or would become outstanding in particular fields. He hosts parties and get-togethers with the club. You should definitely go," I encouraged him, even though I didn't know him that well. But I knew of him from the Granddad and the Wizarding Worlds Media.

"I'm surprised you didn't get an invite," he said, still holding the parchment in his hands. "You know, being Dumbledore's granddaughter."

"I think I'm better keeping a low profile," then I put my hand over my mouth in a whisper, "between you and me, I don't really like big crowds."

"Well, I'll see you around at school then. Till the next time I meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand, "Till the next time."

We both smiled and then he was out the door within a heartbeat. I kept myself busy through the rest of the train ride. Harry never came back in but Hermione and Ron did because of their luggage. I just talked to them about the Daily Prophet, never revealing too much personal details. It was hard times to trust people you didn't properly know. But I came to like Hermione and Ron. They seemed easy to get along with. This was a breath of fresh air to get comfortable with. I was slowly fitting in. They also told me about the significance differences between the Houses in Hogwarts which Granddad had talked about on many occasions. But I was really interested in hearing them talk about how wicked and corrupt the Slytherin house was. Eventually we all changed into our school robes and left the compartment when the train came to a halt.

Once I stepped out of the carriage, I was dragged away by the crowd exiting the train. When my feet landed on the train's platform I was looking for any signs of Hermione and Ron. Right now they seemed to be the only people I knew.

"Firs'-years this way," called a familiar voice who I knew was Hagrid the game keeper of Hogwarts.

I had met him almost a zillion times since he liked to visit me and granddad a lot. Since I was distracted, I turned around and saw the figure of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning some small kids to follow him.

"Ello Sabrina," Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.

"Hey," I yelled back smiling. He sure looked the same with his long, black shaggy mane of hair and his wild tangled beard.

"I need yeh' to wait for me when yeh' get to the front of the giant oak doors," he yelled once again.

"OK," I shouted.

I turned around to where I was facing before and started following the rest of the crowd onto a mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited for remaining students. I began looking, once again for any sign of my new friends but I couldn't find any. So I climbed into one coach which was occupied by two boys and sat down opposite them.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. One of the boys shut the door and the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. Granddad had told me that the coaches were pulled by thestrals but luckily I couldn't see them.

Both boys were staring at me. One had a pointy pale face with platinum-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. The other had black hair and dark blue eyes. I glanced out the window viewing the wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars we were passing through.

"I've never seen you before, and you don't look like a first year because they would be traveling on the boats for the traditional journey across the lake," the blonde hair boy spoke.

"I'm new," I said turning my face to meet there's.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini," the blonde announced rudely.

"Charmed," I remarked quickly, looking out the window again but this time watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. My grandfather had talked about these boys parents before. It was weird meeting their offspring in the flesh and knowing the snide behaviour of their parents. It probably rubbed off on them as well.

"And your name is?" the boy Draco had just informed me asked. I looked back at them and stared at the Zabini guy. _Bingo!_

"Sabrina Delphina Dumbledore," I replied looking at them. I turned my head and once again I was staring out the window. The castle we were drawing nearer to, was huge and beautiful, but it wasn't a match to Beauxbatons one. But I loved how the windows sparkled in the starry sky.

"So that means your Dumbledore's daughter?" I heard one of the boys ask.

"Granddaughter you nitwit. Do I look one-hundred to you?" I rhetorically said. I didn't bother looking at the boys for the rest of the ride. They seemed cold, fake even by the way they composed themselves in the carriage. Neat robes, sleeked back hair, clean faces and just those snide faces.

"Ladies first," Draco announced with a smile. A moment ago he was being arrogantly impolite with his friend.

"Thank you," I politely replied while opening the door and climbing out.

"And what it's worth, I think you are looking to be one-hundred, with all those wrinkles forming on your face. You definitely have the resemblance of Dumbledore," I heard the Zabini guy yell out behind me.

'_Quel__enfoiré,__' _I thought, swearing in French. I ignored his comment and didn't bother retaliating. They were buffoons and so were their parents.

I heard Zabini laugh out loud, like his joke was just that hilarious, and the other guy snicker next to him.

I made my way up the flight of stone steps, without looking behind my back at the two strangers I had just met and waited patiently for Hagrid to arrive. A lot of students, I noticed, were staring at me.

_Probably wondering why I'm standing here and not going inside. _

After two minutes just staring at my shoes and twiddling with my fingers I heard a familiar voice yell my name.

"Sabrina, thank yeh' for waiting."

I looked up and saw Hagrid walking up the stone steps with a bunch of first years. They all looked so tiny from where I stood. Hagrid came to a halt in front of the huge oak doors and turned around.

"Every first year here," he shouted.

I noticed all the first years nodded their heads, they appeared frightened. Obviously the slight way I was feeling.

Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open at once by a tall brown-haired witch who I knew was Minerva McGonagall.

"I will take them from here Hagrid," she said, guiding the crowd of first years down the entrance.

"Sabrina you come with me, first you need to see your granddad," Hagrid told me.

I started to walk behind him fast as his giant steps were bigger than mine.

We had entered the Entrance hall which was huge and had flaming torches lit on the stone walls. The ceiling was too high to make out and facing Hagrid was a magnificent marble staircase that probably led to the upper floors.

Finally we had turned a corner and I saw my grandfather in the middle of the corridor standing alone. I ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hope the trip was alright for you my dear," Dumbledore said.

I looked up at my grandfather's face and answered, "Yeah it was alright."

"Thank you Hagrid."

"No worries," Hagrid said turning around and leaving.

My grandfather then started to explain to me that I would be sitting at the Gryffindor table since last week when he had brought the Sorting Hat home it had chosen what house I was to be in without telling me. Granddad wanted to keep it a surprise till today. I told him how I had met Harry, Hermione and Ron. He didn't seem too surprised as he probably knew I would become friends with them.

We walked back around the corner and made our way back to the entrance hall. I followed him across the flagged stone floor and finally we turned to a doorway on the right. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices coming from inside of the room.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Yep," I said gulping.

He swung the pair of double doors open and we walked inside the Great Hall. The place was lit with thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

In the front and centre of the Great Hall stood a four-legged stool and upon it was an extremely dirty, frayed, patched up, pointy wizard hat. I could see first year students still being sorted into their houses.

While we were walking down the hall I looked up to the ceiling to avoid stares from the other students. The ceiling was velvet black, dotted with stars. I quickly remembered that granddad had told me that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. I finally lowered my head down and saw Ron and Hermione over at the Gryffindor table. I scuttled away from granddad and joined them. Granddad was now sitting in the middle of the teachers table. He gave me a satisfied look. He wanted to walk in with me to keep me comfortable but he didn't want to announce my presence publicly to cause a buzz. I liked my privacy as well.

"Sorry for missing you at the carriages, we couldn't find you and we thought you'd left," Hermione said as I sat down.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Is Harry here by the way?" I asked bemused, having an urge to talk to him.

"He's been missing," Hermione answered, looking around the hall for him.

"Don't worry he'll come around," Ron said, watching the last first year student being sorted into his house.

I looked over at the Slytherin table after having felt eyes watching me. I saw that guy Draco Malfoy smiling at me. I turned my face away annoyed with him. That Slytherin house was a menace. I then spotted Harry walk into the Hall with Snape by his side. He noticed us and sped along the benches towards use, forcing his way next to Ron.

"Where've you – blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at him.

I looked at him mystified. He had dried blood on his face. I saw him grab a spoon and squint at his distorted reflection. Hermione was able to cast a spell and siphoned off the dried blood.

"We were terrified Harry. Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said curtly. He seemed conscious that people were listening in the vicinity. He looked at me acknowledging my presence and I just furrowed my eyebrows at him. Confused at what had happened to him. I watched his attention change from me to the teachers table.

I turned around and saw that my grandfather had stood up and was now beaming at the students, his arms opened wide.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Firstly I am pleased to welcome our new staff member, Professor Horace Slughorn, who is a former colleague of mine who had kindly consented to resume his old post of Potions master."

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped as Professor Slughorn stood up to present himself. His bald head was gleaming in the candlelight with his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow.

"Professor Snape meanwhile will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I could hear Harry, Hermione and Ron discussing next to me the jinxing of the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. They didn't appear to be happy with Snape's new position. Snape was a close friend of my grandfather but I was always suspicious about him. He seemed bat like, sleek, cold and articulate. Every time I was near him I felt cold with the hairs on my arms rising. He gave me the shivers. As a child he wasn't too fond of me- he never used to play with me and he never brought me gifts on special occasions when he came over to visit granddad. Just cold looks to keep his distance away from me. Like he didn't want to get involved with a child. His exterior cold like a dead carcass. Granddad just told me Snape had a sad, lonely past that's why he was a grumpy man. But if granddad was friends with him he must be good- I used to think…even though he didn't bother to get to know me.

Snape was sitting on granddads right, didn't even stand up at the mention of his name. He just raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table.

"And last, but not least, there will be a Valentine's Day ball for fifth years and above." Once granddad had announced this, a lot of girls shrilled and squealed in delight and started whispering at once to their neighbors.

"So that means, gentlemen it is time to start getting your dancing shoes out and thinking about who you would like to accompany with you to the ball."

"Not again, it better be easier than in our fourth year, and I hope mum this time sends me more suitable dress robes," Ron groaned to Harry.

"Well I think that is everything of importance, Let the feast begin," Granddad said.

I noticed that the golden plates and goblets were suddenly filled with drinks and food.

I was eating as much food as I could put on my plate as I was extremely hungry. Harry and Ron were once again pigging out while talking to each other with their mouths full, igorning what had happen to Harry moments before.

"Can you believe it, a ball," Hermione protested looking up from her food.

"Why? Don't you like balls?" I asked her. She looked very unpleased with the announcement.

"Their nice to attend to, if a guy has the guts to ask you, but it also interferes with our education. I know a lot of girls are now going to be talking about it and wondering, who will ask them, what they're going to wear, and who they want to go with. Plus the boys are all ridiculous dancers," Hermione answered with a laugh while I giggled.

"But that's all the fun about it. It gives us girls something to talk about. Come on Hermione, you surely want to go to this ball?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

She answered, "We'll see. Depending on who takes me. But this nonsense of a ball does not matter. We're in dark times and Dumbledore's hosting a ball? It's ridiculous."

"I think he's trying to lighten the atmosphere. Perhaps to give us kids some peace, fun and something to look forward to," I replied, defending my grandfather.

"Yeah, like he's trying to keep our minds off the dark side of life that's happening at the moment," Ron agreed with me.

I smiled at him.

"Is it just me, or this food tastes better than last year," Harry said, looking down at his fork.

"It gets better every year," Ron said, as Harry and he cheered with some orange juice.

"I'll be showing you around the Gryffindor house with the first years. So you can see the castle a bit and your dormitory," Hermione said next to me. "You'll be in my dormitory with two other girls."

"Awesome, thank you." She must have been informed during her Prefect duty to take care of me. I had a hunch from granddad.

After the feast granddad stood up again but this time with a stern look on his face. "I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them- in particular the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety. But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

I rose from the table and could hear Ron asking Harry what happened to his face but was taken away by Hermione. She escorted me and the first years up to the Gryffindor tower fulfilling her duty as prefect. Climbing those stairs was exhausting. We finally reached a portrait at the end of the corridor. It was of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Dragon Dung," Hermione said.

The portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. As Hermione walked in she spoke, "This is the Gryffindor common room."

The room was cozy, round and full of squashy armchairs and lopsided tables. It had a fireplace with a hearthrug and a grandfather clock near the door. And there was a notice board with lists of the school's rules and announcements, advertisements for various clubs and outings, lost and found items, things for sale, and chocolate frog card trades.

Hermione then walked through a door and directed me to the stone spiral staircases.

Finally we entered into the girls dormitories. She took care of the youngsters than came back to me. We entered a room that was round, red and had high narrow windows to look out at the quidditch pitch. There were four, four-poster beds with crimson velvet curtains, and our trunks were at the foot of each bed. I noticed that my trunk was brought up already. _Probably__by__the__house__elves._

"Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil will be shearing our room with us," Hermione said looking at me.

"Great," I said enthusiastically.

"Oh and the bathroom is on the left," she stated, unpacking her trunk for her pajamas.

"Okay," I said making my way to my trunk and taking out my white night gown.

I walked to the bathroom, quickly got changed and made my way back inside the room.

When I re-entered there were two girls talking to Hermione. They introduced themselves to me as the other two roommates. They began asking me questions about granddad and all that nonsense of small talk you have with acquaintances. After half an hour had past we all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

I finally drifted off into a deep sleep, happily knowing I was fitting into this school slowly, I just needed time.

I had awoken by noises moving everywhere, which were probably my new roommates getting ready for the day. I was able to drift off last night in a deep sleep. It was a dream that reminded me about my father and how he always looked out for me.

Sometimes I wish I had an older brother or sister to protect me from harm, because it's quite difficult being me, since I grew up with one parent and then only one grandparent. I would always wonder what my life would have been like if my mother hadn't died, but then I wouldn't be the person I am today. But it would've been nice to embrace all that love.

As I opened my eyes I was blinded by a white light which made me blink quite some time.

I really wished now I could stay snuggled in bed and not face the day. But I had to get the _first_ day, at the _new_ school, over and done with. Because eventually the next day would come.

So I climbed out of bed and opened my trunk. I had gone shopping before at Diagon Alley with granddad and bought my school uniform and books. We had run into many people that day, who were surprised to see the famous Dumbledore walking with a child who had the same complexion as he did.

I put on my skirt, white blouse, grey socks and black shoes. And then I noticed on my bed that there was a red and gold scarf and tie, as well as a grey jumper with red and gold stripes going down the neck line. It was definitely a different uniform than the one I was used to at Beauxbatons. For a mere moment, I had a pang for missing my old school.

I had difficulties putting my tie on and finally my jumper. I walked to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the clear mirror that was above the sink. My curly auburn hair was a bit messy but I didn't care, because I knew if I brushed it, the curls would be ruined, so I just tied it up in a ponytail. I then began to wash the sleep out of my eyes, dried my face and stared at the mirror once again. I always liked to look intently at my eyes as I was told they were exactly the same as granddads sparkling ones. He always told me that I inherited my mother's elegant, elongated face, but my dad's curly auburn hair, which he always liked to admire. Whenever granddad told me this, I would always hug him since he was telling the truth, as always, and it always brought a smile to my face. Knowing that I had inherited significant features of my parents which made me have a slightly closer bond with them…in spirit. And most of the time I wished they were here with me, to watch me grow up and become a beautiful lady. But it wasn't meant to be. Why did mum have to die giving birth to me? And dad having died because of that stupid accident in his laboratory? The world wasn't fair.

I walked out of the bathroom, put on my school robe, which had the Gryffindor badge on it, and walked out of the dormitory. Keeping those negative thoughts of my parents away.

As I was descending the stairs, I couldn't help but admire the exquisite and stunning designs on the walls. Granddad had magnificent portraits of old wizards at his manor and of himself. But my favourite portrait was the one with my mother and father sitting together on a bench in a park. The portrait would show them laughing and smiling together.

I was now inside the common room wondering where Hermione was. I couldn't see her, but my eyes wondered over to a guy waiting for someone at the portrait hole with his head down staring at his shoes. Once he looked up and spotted me. He walked over to me with a very wide grin on his face.

"Sleep well last night," he asked. The issue of his distorted face and dried blood last night going away. He was in a more talkative mood today with me.

"Yep Harry, sure did," I replied shyly.

Since he was the only person I knew inside the room, we walked out together and straight to the Great Hall.

While we were walking, he told me that Hermione had already left for breakfast with Ron, so he wanted to wait for me and make sure I knew my way around the castle, in case I got lost. He then started talking about how he got lost in his first year a lot with Ron, wondering where the classrooms were. While he was talking to me, I stared at him and smiled. He was the kindest and thoughtful guy I had ever met. He had the dreamiest emerald eyes I had ever seen, which were sparkling in the sunlight as green as the finest grass.

And then I couldn't help but wonder how _he_ was the one, who had been chosen to save the Wizarding World from Voldermort. And yet last night something bad had happened to him. But I didn't want to pry.

For a sleek second I was trying to wonder what I would do if I was in his shoes. Having loads of pressure on him being known as 'The Chosen One.' But then again, I kind of am, with Albus Dumbledore as my grandfather, and with both my parents deceased as well. We were actually more alike when you think about it.

When we finally made it to the Great Hall I noticed a lot of students were staring at us, since we were walking together. When we arrived to where Hermione and Ron were sitting I sat down immediately next to Hermione while Harry sat down next to Ron. I started eating bacon, eggs and toast to keep my mind off, the wondering minds of the students.

Professor McGonagall came walking down handing out the timetables for the classes. I received mine and noticed I had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy first, then after lunch double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. I was a bit disappointed in the last part.

I looked up, dissatisfied, and saw Harry and Ron moan.

"Great, bloody DADA with Snape and the Slytherins after lunch, what a great way to end a scrumptious feast," Ron said heatedly disgusted with the time table in front of him.

"Well, at least I'm ready for whatever he throws at us, unlike you two, I studied over the holidays," Hermione retorted, munching down her scrambled eggs. "And Ancient Runes looks promising this year."

I asked Hermione if I could look at her timetable and we both beamed at how similar they were. I was glad I had a companion in most of my classes. It would help me to find my way around. I then saw that she was reading through her DADA book, skimming the pages carefully, without missing a word that flew past. I noticed Harry and Ron looked at each other miserably.

"How about you Sabrina, did you study over the holidays?" Harry asked me with a smile.

I felt a slight tinge of warmth take over my body after hearing him say my name. "Nope, didn't need to, whatever he's teaching, I already know," I answered, looking back down at my time table to get rid of the thoughts of Harry's smile.

"What do you mean, you already know?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book with a serious look.

"My granddad has been teaching me over the years. Especially since the rise of Voldermort. He wants me to be prepared for the unexpected."

"Can we ask you something Rina?" Hermione asked me, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Dumbledore's hand?"

I looked at all of them. They were so eager to find out the mystery to granddads hand. "He hurt it whilst he was practicing a spell at home. He said he was weak at resisting the spell and because of his slow reflexes it injured his hand. I thought I had done it whilst practicing defenses against the Dark Arts with him. But he did it one night a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh," was all Hermione said.

"Don't worry, he's reassured me that his hand is mending. It does look freaky because it looks black from being burnt."

Harry though I noticed looked at me then down at his plate. Like he was thinking I wasn't telling the whole truth. That there was something missing in my story. But for all I knew there wasn't. I knew my grandfather.

Just then, the bell rang. I got up from my seat and walked with Hermione to Ancient Runes. Today was going to be a long first day.


	3. To Protocol or Not to Protocol

**Chapter 2: To Protocol or Not to Protocol, That is the Question?**

I remember my first DADA class. Snape's classroom suited him perfectly. The windows were closed with curtains drawn. The room was dim with only candlelight for the source of illuminating the area. Along the walls as Harry and I made our way to our seats were covered with gruesome pictures of victims of the Dark Arts. There were people with grisly injuries and contorted body parts. I didn't look away even though the images were brutal.

I had been walking with Harry after lunch as Hermione and Ron had walked off, bickering over nonsense I presume. It was one thing I had noticed with this trio. My morning classes with Hermione was a delight though. She was so intelligent that she was comforting to be around. Harry and I took our seats behind Hermione and Ron who were at the further back on the left with the other Gryffindors. Ron was trying to make Hermione laugh but she was ignoring him, not hesitating to look at what idiotic thing he was going to do.

Draco Malfoy who I met yesterday walked past us with two big fellows, the size of huge pigs and smirked at Harry who glared. It seemed to me that Draco was an indecorous guy, but I didn't understand what was going on between Harry and him. Even last night they both seemed to be glaring at each other across the Great Hall during the feast.

The classroom doors swung open with a bang and in stormed Snape. As he strolled into the room everyone's voices began to descend away and the only thing that could be heard was the clotting sound of his shoes. He walked all the way to his oak desk and turned around with a smirk. _What__is__it__with__men__and__smirks?_

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, moving to face the class from his desk.

I pushed my copy of _Confronting__the__Faceless_back into my bag and noticed that Hermione did the same.

"I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

I then watched as Snape moved to the edge of the classroom speaking in a lower voice. "The Dark Arts are many even-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and clever than before. Therefore you are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating and indestructible. Your defense must therefore be a flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." He then set off around the other side of the classroom towards his desk.

"You are I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

I noticed Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Looking at Snape he took his time looking around the room for someone else to answer. "Very well – Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary had no warning about what king of magic you're about to perform," she said, "Which gives you a split-second advantage.

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The__Standard__Book__of__Spells,__Grade__6,__" _Snape said dismissively not impressed.

I heard someone in the corner snigger loudly.

"However correct essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack." I noticed that Snape's gaze lingered on Harry. I found it rather peculiar.

"You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without__speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal__silence._ Carry on."

Harry instantly got up and went over to Ron to partner off with him. I wasn't surprised. I knew they were going to be talking probably about that blonde guy. Hermione as well went off with a boy who looked pudgy and had a round face. I heard her call him Neville.

I sat alone for a bit until that blonde boy came over to me, "Since everybody has a partner, I would be delighted to be yours," he said smiling.

Behind that smile it appeared to me to be very peculiar. That his arrogance during the carriage ride to Hogwarts was being ignored. "Fine," I uttered getting up from my desk. "Did you want me to try and jinx you and you try to repel it or did you want it the other way round?"

"I can take whatever you throw at me," he said with a smirk. _And__there__'__s__the__arrogance__again._

Poor fool, I thought. He didn't know what was going to hit him.

I could hear the other students around me cheating under their breaths instead of saying the jinxes in their heads. It was frustrating to concentrate.

I eyed Draco, and noticed him watching me. His eyes looking directly at me, his posture upright. He looked like he was going to try his best to repel my jinx. So he wouldn't look like a buffoon.

I kept my eyes focused on him, letting the sound around me vanish as I took in deep breaths and muttered in my head, 'flexipe.'

Just as I suspected Draco could not repel my jinx and he was blessed with club foot from my jinx. I watched as his left foot turned inwardly to his body, but he didn't flinch. He just kept his eyes locked on me. I was surprised that he even didn't look at his foot. If it was me I would have.

He didn't speak but just kept focus on the task. I didn't speak either, the silence between us was nice. It meant I didn't have to put up with his behaviour. Ten minutes later Draco still hadn't repelled my jinxes. I heard that Hermione with that Neville guy had blocked his Jelly-Legs jinx. She was the first in the class to succeed. I knew that I probably would have been the first because I had practiced non-verbal spells with granddad recently before school began. But it wasn't my turn today to practice the non-verbal spells- it was Draco and the rest of the class. I was happy to just improve on my skills.

I then heard Snape say, "Pathetic Weasley" and looked over to where Harry and Ron were. With my eyes now focusing on something else I noticed that Draco as well from the corner of my eye looked over as well.

"Here- let me show you-" I heard Snape say pulling out his wand.

Then instinctively Harry defending himself pulled out his own wand and yelled, "Protego!" and because the Shield Charm was strong Snape was knocked off balance and hit a student's desk. I noticed that Snape scowled under his breath and retaliated.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _non-verbal_spells, Potter?"

"Yes," I heard Harry say.

"Yes _sir.__"_

"There's no need to call me "sir," Professor," I heard Harry say, not realizing who he was talking to.

I gasped in shock and I heard Draco near me silently snigger.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," I heard Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even the _Chosen__One.__"_ Snape walked off and went to watch other students like an overgrown bat to teach them.

Draco looked at me, his pale pointed face with a smirk. "And why on earth are you smiling?" I asked him.

"Just listening to the kind words of the Professor punishing Potter," he said sycophantically.

"Well technically the Professor is a hypocrite- if he wants us to practice non-verbal spells he shouldn't have produced his wand on Harry about to say a verbal spell like in a duel. He should have just said one in his head. It's his own fault."

"But as a Professor he was trying to teach him to be ready on the spot by letting him know he was about to jinx him."

"You're one to talk. You haven't even repelled any of my spells," I stated looking at him.

His raised his pointed nose higher like a snob. "How do you know I haven't already?"

"Because I would have felt the rebound," I responded, surprised with his cockiness. "Besides you still have club foot."

"And so do you," he said looking down at my feet.

I followed his gaze and saw that my own two feet had turned inward. I shot my head up at Draco, "When did you-"

"Nice work Malfoy, your another success of today's class," Snape announced as he walked passed looking at my feet.

Inside I was glaring at both of them.

"You didn't notice because I non-verbally repelled your jinx and also incanted non-verbally a spell to numb your feet," he smirked, his grey eyes glistening in the candlelight.

"Quel enfoiré_,_" I muttered under my breath.

"I beg your pardon?" he knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh nothing," I said, looking at Harry and Ron who were talking to each other.

"Did you just swear at me in French? Because everyone's been talking about your accent and that you've transferred from Beauxbatons?"

"People shouldn't talk about other people's business. Especially behind their backs. What else have you heard?"

I saw the corner of Draco's lip inch upward. "Wouldn't you like to know? But then I would be one of _those_ people talking behind another person's back," he impishly replied.

"Technically they're just rumours. People passing information on to other people. So technically it's like a web of lies and it's hard to find the number one source."

"Wow, you sure get down to the nitty-gritty of things." For a split second I felt a pang of amusement. That I found Draco's cockiness and arrogance thrilling to fight with.

"Yeah you have to when you're dealing with quel enfoirés," I smirked at myself and chuckled.

"What are you calling me?"

"Look it up bookworm," I said, after hearing Snape say that class had finished. I walked passed Draco and winked at him. If he was going to play mind games and be a prat, well I was going to go along with it too.

Leaving the classroom doors I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione scuttle off down the corridor. I was about to yell out to them to wait for me but they seemed to be in deep discussion. And being a new person, and a new friend I didn't want to pry on what they were talking about, or even my presence being there they wouldn't continue their conversation they were having. So I made up my mind to go visit granddad in his office. I went the opposite direction of the corridors and it took me about ten minutes to get to granddads office since I didn't really know my way around and the only thing I knew about it was that it was behind a gargoyle. It was actually quite difficult to get there. Granddad told me beforehand about what the password was if I wanted to speak to him. Finally when I arrived to the allocated place for his office I said, "Acid Pops." Once I said the password the gargoyle moved aside and revealed stairs for me to climb up. Once I scrambled up them and reached a door I knocked twice.

"Come in," I heard his familiar, friendly voice.

I opened the door to reveal a huge circular room with portraits of former Hogwarts headmasters covering the walls. The room was spacious with a phoenix perch, owned by Fawkes (whom I love and adore), a claw-footed desk with a high-backed chair, several spindle-legged tables which had strange silver instruments whirling and emitting puffs of smoke. I could see the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf behind granddads desk and a black cabinet which granddad had told me about was his pensieve.

"Ahh, I thought I would see you soon," Granddad noted, while pointing his left hand to a chair for me to sit on. I gradually sat down and smiled at him.

"Hi Granddad."

"So how have you been settling in?"

"Just fine. Students have already started talking about my accent that I did warn you about that they would catch on that I was new. But it doesn't matter," I said, getting cozy in the chair.

"And how are your classes?"

"Good, I'm with Hermione Granger for most of them and she's very sweet. She's a very smart witch."

"And independent like you when she wants to be," he noted.

"I was just wondering. How come you didn't tell me there was going to be a ball?"

"Because I know that you like surprises," he said smiling at his desk. His blue eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

"Sure, I do Granddad, sure I do," I said sarcastically. "Anymore "surprises" that you have install for me?"

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment. But when I do, I'll owl you straight away to meet me."

I smiled warmly at my grandfather. I loved the conversation I had with him. He was the only living relative I had left. "Granddad, people have been asking about your hand a lot since the feast last night. From my point of view it looks darker than it did a couple weeks ago. Have you had it checked out again?"

I noticed him move his burnt hand from the top of the table to his lap. "There's no need to worry. I can still move my hand, its fine. Just some discolouration."

"If you say so," and for the first time in my life I didn't believe him. But I thought it best to change the subject because I knew he didn't want to prod about it anymore. "I was partnered with that Malfoy boy today in DADA," I told Granddad. "His arrogant just like when you spoke about his father. I can hear it in his voice."

"Didn't I tell you not to judge people before you get to know them?"

"Yes but this is under different circumstances. I was just keeping in mind and looking out for signs that compared him to his father. And for some reason him and Harry don't get along. Like they're rivals or something?"

"Looks like someone has been observing people like an anthropologist."

"Just getting used to the school and students that's all. Besides we best be off. We don't want to be late for dinner," I said, rising from my seat and walking over to my grandfather to help him up. I knew he could get up himself but I always liked giving him a helping hand. He was one-hundred and fifty. As he grabbed my hand and I put my other arm over his shoulder I looked down at the contrast of his blackened hand and that of my pigmentary skin. It didn't look good.


	4. To Mingle or Not to Mingle

**Chapter 3: To Mingle or Not to Mingle, That is the Question?**

Today was finally Tuesday. The fantastic part of my timetable where I had double Alchemy in the morning and double Astronomy in the evening. It was going to be a blast. Except for the fact that I didn't know anyone in either of them. But it didn't matter. My goal after school and finishing my N.E.W.T.S next year was to become an astronomer or perhaps some kind of witch archaeologist and I could work on ancient ruins to study runic scriptures on actual stone and parchments, and see how the wizarding world developed their astronomy and belief in Arthimancy with the help of the muggle world. This was another reason why I was taking two extra-curricular activities, Ancient Studies after lunch on Wednesday and Advanced Arithmancy Studies after lunch on Thursday. And hopefully in the future I could begin discovering famous artifacts of the wizarding world. I had told granddad my dream numerous times and he has supported me ever since he raised me. He would always find me in the backyard as a youngster tearing up soil and dirt looking for things to discover. Always making me wash my hands three times before I ate because of the amount of dirt that was always in my fingernails.

I smiled to myself. As I walked down the flight of stairs to the common room to go to breakfast I noticed a group was standing near the portrait door. Harry, Hermione and Ron were there but also that pudgy boy from yesterdays DADA class and a girl who looked related to Ron with her fiery red hair.

"Hey Rina, this is my little sister Ginny. She wanted to meet you," Ron said smiling as I approached them.

I smiled politely, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Ginny said.

"And this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione indicated a proper introduction to the round-faced boy.

I smiled warmly at the guy. He seemed a bit fidgety. I remember granddad telling me something about his parents, but I just couldn't remember at the time.

I began the small talk to be friendly, "So what morning class do you have today Neville."

He seemed comfortable now, knowing that I was talking to him.

"Herbology, which I can't wait for today," he told me.

"Oh really, looks like to me you have a knack for it?" I said urging him on.

"Yeah, it's the one thing I'm good out. Who knows maybe I'll be a Herbology Professor one day," he beamed.

I looked at the faces around him and smiled. "I think you will be," I stated.

After our chit chat we went down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. It was nice to know I was getting along with more people. Ever so slightly though. After hearing the enthusiasm from Neville's voice about how fondly he talked about Herbology I admired him. But I still dreaded the subject and glad I had dropped it for the rest of my schooling. The subject just brought back those torturous memories of how I lost dad. Because he died in his laboratory experimenting with some stupid plants and trying to find their uses. He was hoping to make a new discovery, and he always locked himself up in that gloomy tower, hoping there was a miracle he would find. I was always down stairs in the main living room listening to my father's wild exasperations. And if I was lucky, granddad would come over and tell me some wonderful jokes, or I would go over his house and spend some time with Hagrid. I always used to think Hagrid was a big, brown cuddly bear. It's funny when you think back on it now. On how much I have changed with all my experiences in life. God I miss dad. Even though he spent more time in his laboratory then with me, I still missed his presence and comfort. And even mum. Even though I was never able to meet her, but hearing all the interesting stories about her, I feel like I missed out a huge part of my life of having no parents. But hopefully one day I will be able to meet them. _One__day._

I eventually said goodbye to everyone and made it to my first Alchemy class. I sat in middle of the classroom so that I wouldn't look too excited or too lazy to be there. The professor was already there and she introduced herself as Professor Adelynn Dalfer. She was middle-aged with a hallow face and wore squared silver glasses that was more noticeable than her pointy nose and hazel eyes. Her hair was brown and shortly cut like a man, but it was fluffy. She seemed alright for an Alchemy teacher.

"Alchemy is the belief in natural and symbolic unity of humanity- that includes the wizarding and muggle world, with the cosmos. So those of you who are doing Astronomy, it is a crucial help in his subject. Now today's first class will involve understanding the wide variety of relative chemicals and base metals. You will in due time learn to list each one off by heart and know each of their principles," she began, her wand flicking a line on the board that said 'Relative Chemicals' and 'Base Metals.'

"In knowing these bases I will teach you transmutation of common metals and chemicals into silver and gold today. This we shall do in the second part of our double lesson. Your homework will then be to write a six-inch essay on what 'Panacea' is, how significant it is to Alchemy and how it can be created. As well as I want each of you to write another six-inch essay this time on either the formation of the philosopher's stone and how vital Alchemy was to produce it and its impact or you can write about the history of the elixir of life and which famous wizards accomplished in producing this potion. The last essay is your selection but either way the research on both topics are similar."

I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Dumbledore," Professor Dalfer asked, surprised I raised my hand.

"If we want, can we write all three of the set essays?" I always loved hearing granddad talk about the Philosophers stone and Nicholas Flamel.

"If you wish," she said smiling kindly.

The lesson drew on with us writing down acronyms of each metals and chemicals such as iron, nickel, lead, zinc, copper, hypophosphorous, ergonovine and much more. It was going to be a long morning.

I eventually joined Hermione, Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for lunch. Before I sat down at the table they were in a heated discussion about their potions class. I saw Harry holding a battered-looking book of _Advanced__Potions_by Libartius Borage.

"I think it's unfair that you won that Felix Felicis," I heard Hermione say.

I grabbed a cup of orange juice and drank, listening to this conversation.

"Hermione, I won it fair and square," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes, probably sick of the discussion.

"Yeah, leave the old bugger alone. We checked that the book didn't have hidden magical properties. It just had useful tips," Ron said, patting Harry on the back for support.

"I still think you should-" Hermione started saying.

"Hermione, if anything happens I won't use it anymore. But I'm keeping it," Harry declared, victorious.

"What's wrong with the book?" I interjected, wanting to be involved.

"Harry was given an old copy of a potions advanced book and he's been using the notes written in the pages instead of the instructions," Hermione told me, not amused.

"And your just trying to warn him to be careful with it," I said.

"No, she's just jealous she didn't win the Felix flask," Ron announced, high-fiving Harry.

"Oh sod off," Hermione proclaimed, grabbing her bag and leaving the Great Hall.

"Nice work their Ron," Harry said, watching Hermione walk out.

"She's been very irritable lately," Ron muttered, looking inside his juice as he held his cup. Lost in thought.

"Don't worry. It must be because of all the homework we received for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy yesterday," I advised him not to worry. But because I had noticed them bickering a lot of the time. I kind of had a hunch that Hermione liked Ron, and he liked her too. But they both seemed too stubborn to reveal their feelings.

"Hi Ron," a girl giggled walking by.

"Hi Lav," Ron answered smiling, eyeing Lavender as she walked away. I could tell she wanted to flirt with him but kept a distance because I was there. It was weird.

Ron looked down at his plate. Grabbed a piece of bread and his bag and said, "I'll see you both later in the common room," and he ran after Lavender.

Oh bollocks. Hermione was probably not going to be too happy. I looked at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. And I shrugged mine back and we both laughed.

"Could I see the Felix flask?" I asked him.

He pulled out the bottle from his inner pocket and handed it over to me. The liquid inside was golden and shiny. "Congratulations," I enthused handing the tiny bottle back to him.

"Thanks," he said putting it away. "I'm wondering when I can use it."

"On a special day, or when you need it most," I said, eating some food from my plate.

"So how was Alchemy?"

"Absolutely il fabule," I beamed in French.

"I'm guessing you said fabulous?"

"Oui," I answered.

"And that meant yes," Harry stated.

"You're catching along," I proclaimed smiling at him intently.

"I think it's _il__fabule_ that your know another language," he told me, eating his lunch.

"Merci Monsieur," I said.

"That actually sounds funny," he said.

"Monsieur Harry Potter, sounds very proper," I said laughing.

"And that rhymed," he laughed with me.

Soon lunch was over and I had a long break until after dinner when Astronomy finally started. Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room but before he showed me around Hogwarts library. The room was enormous with tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves in hundreds of narrow rows. I started researching for my three essays for Alchemy. I needed to get them out of the way so that by the end of the week they were finished. I took out my timetable and started organizing what I would do in each of my study breaks. By the looks of things I was becoming well prepared for the year.

Finally after dinner I walked up the steep spiral staircase leading up to my Astronomy class at the top most level of the astronomy tower. The professor was already there and she introduced herself as Professor Aurora Sinistra which everyone around me would have already known. She was of African descent, wearing a pointed hat and olive coloured robes. She appeared to be serious and strict about her duty as an astronomer. I could feel my heart beating in my chest excitedly. I was smiling inside as I took out my parchment and quill to begin writing. Thinking fondly about my globe of the solar system and globe of the galaxy I brought with me from home that were in my trunk. Granddad had given them to me as birthday gifts. I kept having the prickling need to take out my telescope waiting inside my bag to observe the stars.

"Each month in Astronomy you will need to complete a star chart of the set out planets and their moons I select each of you to do for that month. Which means each of you are on your own. Think of this as a way to test your ability of patience and interest in this class as Astronomy is an observational and documentary subject. The beginning of the class will focus on the theories of the creation of the world, especially that of the wizarding world. You all must note that the planets and stars hold key to this ever going discovery. The second part of the double class will include practical work of each of you first drawing to memory on a star chart what each eighty-eight constellations are."

I heard most of the students gasp. She wanted us to remember _all__eighty-eight__constellations._That was insane! I then realised Zabini was in the class, and so was Lavender and Parvati my roommates. I was so entranced with Astronomy I didn't bother to take a look around.

"I know this might come to you as a shock. But as N.E.W.T students now, the work is more advanced and as a Professor I expect the best from all of you. Whoever remembers the most out of the whole class shall have my written permission to use the Astronomy tower for one month using my very own complex telescope that I invented. And the great thing is, that every month you all shall be retested again till I start seeing results, and all eighty-eight constellations are learnt and memorized. After you each hand in your drawings I will allow you free time to observe the stars and planets tonight with your telescopes. I shall call you all back into the room once I'm finished marking."

Gallopin gorgons! This Professor was serious. She expected too much from us.

I could feel my hands sweating and becoming clammy. I was going to be tested soon on my knowledge of the constellations. I remember most of them…by name, but not all eighty-eight, and especially not all of them I could _draw_ by heart on a star chart! This was going to be a very, very long lesson.

Professor Sinistra first lectured us on the creation myths of the universe of the Ancient worlds using the drawn constellations (she hinted to us) on the board to explain the view points of the ancient people. She then moved onto muggles theories in our times and then of our own wizarding theory. Eventually the second part of the double class came and I started frantically drawing down whatever I could remember about the shapes of the constellations and which stars were grouped in which order and what their names were. I was writing so much on my star chart that I didn't notice Zabini walk past and bump my elbow which caused my arm to spill my ink in my small bottle. I watched as the ink spoiled the top quarter of my star chart on the right. My eyes opened widely with the shock and I breathed in deeply, exhausting out my frustration as I realised what happened. I looked up at Zabini and he smiled at me.

"Morceau de merde," I swore under my breath, calling him a piece of shit. It wasn't very nice but he did technically shit ink over my star chart.

"Times up, hand them over. There's only about twenty of you in the class so it won't take me that long," the Professor said.

I dropped my quill exasperated. I collected my things, shoved them into my bag and handed over my star chart to Professor Sinistra.

"What happened her Miss Dumbledore?" she asked me.

"I had an accident with my ink," I replied, looking at Zabini when I said this.

"I'll see if I can fix this for you. My, you sure worked hard."

"Astronomy is my forte," I told her, smiling.

I went up to the roof of the astronomy tower and saw Lavender, Parvati and her twin sister Padma together. I went over and joined them and took out my telescope. Once I set it up I began observing the night sky, looking at the glistening stars and then my direction turned towards the sparkling moon, looking at its deep craters. As a child I used to think an actual man lived on the moon which I thought was made from cheese…that happened to be silver. Your imagination as a child never seemed to be limited to boundaries of reality.

While I was observing the sky I could hear Lavender talking about Ron. Talking fondly of Ron matter-of-factly. I could hear her giggling childishly when the twin girls encouraged her to ask him out. I didn't know if I should tell Hermione or not because it was none of my business but I thought she already had a vibe herself. Girls just knew these things, it was an instinct.

Fifteen minutes went by and it was nearing 9 o'clock. Some boy named Terrance Boot from Ravenclaw came and informed us that Professor Sinistra was had finished marking. We all scuttled back down to our classroom. We all stood around her desk. I was waiting eagerly to hear the results.

"Now I know all of you hadn't been warned about this test, but it's good to see your long-term memory kicking in. It tells me where most of you are at. With improvement I can see this being the best class I've had in three years!" she grinned, holding out a list of parchment in her hand. "Now, in last place came Parvati Patil, and I'm only announcing this so it teaches all of you to be strict and disciplined with yourself to not be the _last__place__winner_, but Parvati you did score thirty-three which is very good but your classmates just knew more, behind you was Lucinda Asile who just scored half a mark more, now in third place came Padma Patil with firty-two, in second Blaise Zabini with fourty-four points, and Sabrina Dumbledore with an excellent fifty-nine!"

I grinned inside but kept my cool. Good to know that old noggin of mine still worked.

"You're lucky Miss Dumbledore that I could give you your extra sixteen points from that mess on you chart. Otherwise Mister Zabini over here would have beaten you with one point."

From the corners of my eyes I could see Zabini sniggering to himself with amusement. I was glaring at him on the inside.

"The rest of you ranged between these marks, I'll but it up outside the door so you can all see what you scored. By having score sheet there it will be a constant reminder for all of you to keep improving on memorizing these constellations because I will tell you this. In your N.E.W.T exam I guarantee a star chart of the constellations shall be there and you must draw fifty of them."

I heard everyone moan. I couldn't believe it either.

"So my teaching methods are fair. You shall all do your best."

The next day was Wednesday and I was sitting with the trio at lunch after our first Charms class of that year with Professor Flitwick. It had been a bigger class than I had expected but Charms had been a core subject in our younger years.

I listened to the squabble between Harry and Ron about being pissed off that I got Draco Malfoy as my partner for Charms for the rest of the year. They just kept rambling on about how dim-witted Malfoy was and how he was a stuck up prune. I could definitely understand, but Zabini to me appeared more ruthless.

"Just don't put up with Malfoy's pitiful behaviour and you'll be fine. Show him whose boss and that your both equal," Hermione advised me eating her lunch.

"Honestly Rina, I think we should stick to Ron's plan and go have a talk with Professor Flitwick about having Malfoy as your partner," Harry said, looking at me sternly.

Ever since Malfoy had sat down next to me in class because he had been paired with me and started talking to me, Harry had been very annoying, warning me to be careful around Malfoy.

I just chuckled, "Guys it's not a big deal, he was doing the work we are both assigned in class, he's not slacking off." _Which__was__a__surprise__…_

"Just you wait and see, you'll be grateful now, but wait until he mimics you and stabs you in the back…you can take that literally or figuratively," Ron commented.

"Oh come off it Ron," Hermione said while gently slapping Ron across the arm.

"Ow! That hurt."

"Well you guys should stop being so, so I don't know over-protective for no bloody reason," Hermione said.

"We're just warning her. Besides I think he's up to something," Harry muttered.

"Alright, alright. Just leave it. Look. If I see that he's not doing the work or he acts _fishy_ I'll ask for a new partner," I settled.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear," Harry said smiling.

"Yea, but what about you Harry, don't you have Pansy Parkinson as your partner?" Hermione asked, laughing with Ron.

"Oh shut it. She is so lazy that she doesn't even bother to lift up her quill and take notes. And she keeps grunting throughout the entire lessons. It makes me sick," Harry boasted putting his hands over his head and leaning back.

"Don't worry mate, I think Rina will be changing partners soon, knowing Malfoy," Ron explained.

"You're right, how bout' that Rina. If you change partners, we could both become paired and Malfoy gets Parkinson. Everybody wins!" Harry said triumphantly leaning forward.

"We'll see."

"Anyways, I think we should get to class now, I don't like being late," Hermione stated getting up.

"Really Hermione?" Ron rhetorically said, he looked fed up with Hermione's diligent behaviour for some reason.

"Hey, you're lucky to have me as your friend because you should be grateful that you have me as your partner for Charms, or better yet maybe _I_should ask for a new partner if you don't contribute to any of the work we get _Ronald_," Hermione bickered.

"You sure did it this time Ron," I heard Harry utter.

"You both can be a pompous git when you don't even know it," she heatedly said turning and stomping away.

"It could be that time of the month mate," Harry joked with Ron.

I looked at them bemused, raising one eyebrow at them. Their behaviour and remarks were foolish. I quickly ran off to catch up with Hermione. Her curly hair was a mess and her face was stern. I realised that she techincally only had Harry and Ron to talk to, including the other Weasleys, but what she really needed was a _girl_ her age to talk to. Even though she had her roommates I didn't think she was a girl that was welcoming to spill out her issues.

"Hermione wait up, what was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"It's a long story."

"I have time, and I'm a good listener."

"Maybe later." And that was it; I didn't want to push the issue. I had to wait till later to hear the story. What on earth were they fighting about this time? Yesterday night when I came back from Astronomy Hermione had being bickering about Ron being inconsiderate because he kept talking to Lavender Brown, on the common room couches while Hermione was doing her homework and then this morning before Charms the same thing happened at breakfast over the same issue. All because Lavender was flirting with Ron right in front of Hermione. _Boys__…_

My next class of the day was my extra-curricular subject, Ancient Studies. This lesson was going to be like I always say il fabule. We had started learning about Ancient Egypt's magic spells that have been discovered to protect Egyptians in the afterlife. Once the class had finished I went to the library to start writing my essays for Alchemy and to get them finished by tonight. And then hopefully do some night Astronomy observing with my reward from Professor Sinistra.

Half an hour into finishing off my first essay I looked up from staring down at my parchment and research for so long. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head back, moving it side to side, so the muscles in my neck could relax from being bent for so long.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dumbledore," I heard a cocky voice say.

I lifted one eye open and saw Malfoy their watching me. A pile of book in his arms and parchment on top of them.

I closed my eye. "What do you want?" I asked, still focusing on relaxing my neck, not caring that Draco was there.

"Nothing really, just admiring your workmanship."

"If you ask me, you should change that word to 'workwomanship' but that doesn't make sense does it?" I said.

"No, it doesn't," I heard Draco chuckle, then a thump in front of me

I instantly opened my eyes and looked at him sitting down in front of me at _my_table with his books to his side.

"Why are you sitting with me?" I asked him, suspicious of his behaviour.

"Can't a guy work on his homework with his partner for Charms?" he said, a smirk itching on his face but he kept it at bay.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So you're telling me those books there are for our essay on the Aguamenti charm?"

"Read them and weep," he said, pushing the pile towards me.

"You do know we didn't even plan when to meet up and work on this assignment? Besides can't you see that I'm busy already working on others?"

"I'm here now so let's work on it. Look, I just want to get this bloody essay out of the way so that I can relax for the rest of the week."

I exhaled out a long sign of regret. Knowing that Draco had ruined my whole schedule for the rest of the day. I organized my parchments and put them aside, then grabbed the parchment on top of the pile of books that Draco had brought. We worked for forty-five minutes not really talking that much. We decided on what parts of the essay we were going to write ourselves and then just left it at that. Only talking for a moment to ask if he had written about this or that.

"Why on earth do you still hang around St Potter?" I heard him say out of nowhere.

I looked up at him and stared at his grey eyes. They looked like a storm of clouds, intent and never changing. "I should be asking you the same question about Zabini," I responded.

"Hey, I asked you first."

"And I asked you second," I stated.

"This question is going to take us nowhere."

"At least we just agreed on the same thing," I said, surprisingly smiling inside.

We then went back to writing our essay. Finally after another fifteen minutes we both gave up. "So how much work did you get done?" I asked.

"Three pages worth, you?"

I looked down at mine, "Three as well."

"You're such a crap liar," he said, grabbing my parchment and flipping through it and giving it back to me.

"Well lying is a poor habit to have."

"But it gets you out of things, because the truth could be worse."

"Well, that just depends on the situation you're in. Anyway at least we got a good amount of work done for today," I said collecting my things and leaving the library with Draco to eat dinner.

We started walking down the flight of stone stairs, "So when did you want to finish the essay and combine our work?" he asked me as I followed him down

"How about, this Saturday at the Library. We'll be too busy with our other homework to meet up earlier," I said walking at a fast pace to keep up with him.

"Meeting up sounds like we're hanging out." He said with a smirk. "That's ridiculous for a Slytherin to slyther-in a Gryffindor," he boasted out laughing.

Two could play at this game.

"Well you better not otherwise I'll gruff then grab your balls at your House door," I said, smirking for the first time.

Draco stopped laughing and was surprised with what had just come out of my mouth.

"My god, you _are_dirty minded," he proclaimed.

"Na," I said.

"Aha," he said.

"Na."

"Aha."

"Oh dear god, we sound like wrangling children," I confirmed laughing at mine and his stupidity.

"We'll isn't that what friends do, they complain and argue with each other," he said, smiling at me.

"So you're verifying that we're friends?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. That was out of character from the guy I had first met at the carriages to Hogwarts.

"Maybe."

"But you just said it yourself," I replied watching him.

"So you're agreeing?"

"Well who wants to know?" I said, looking at him peculiarly.

He just stood there still holding the pile of books. "I'll see you…whenever," and he walked off not taking a glance back at me.

That was very odd.

After dinner I sat myself beside Hermione who was looking very impatient on the common room couch. I wondered what the problem was now. It was really obvious that it was about Ron. I took out my second Alchemy essay and started jotting down notes on the sides on what I needed to write more about.

Eventually I got fed up sitting there waiting for her to talk, "Okay, it is later now; please tell me what this story is all about?"

"Mmmm…"she muttered.

"Oh come on Hermione, I'm your friend for goodness sake. What's bothering you?" Her behaviour wasn't proper for her. I hadn't seen her act this way before. And it was only Wednesday!

She muffled something and turned away.

Later at nine o'clock I sat next to Hermione on her bed in our dormitories before she went to bed. Our roommates were still down stairs in the common room doing their homework.

"Hermione could you please tell me now, you've been looking miserable all day, I want to know what's wrong with you so I can help you?"

She just looked at me her face sad, her eyes droopy. It didn't suit her.

"It's Ron."

"I knew it."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, from my point of view it is," I said sitting down next to her. "I've been watching you the past three days."

"Ron is flirting with Lavender and well-"

"You're jealous?"

"No…well…yes…but he doesn't know I like him. He's too stubborn and dim-witted. And I can't talk to Harry about it, he's a guy."

"I understand."

"It's annoying listening Lavender going on and on about how light headed she feels whenever she talks to Ron. And her incestuous giggling, my gosh!"

I interjected, "I know. She talks and giggles about him all the time with the Patil twins. She's started squealing too now whenever she sees him."

"It's annoying sharing a room with her, knowing she likes Ron."

"Why don't you try and talk to him. Maybe tell him how you feel?" I said.

"Ron feels insecure because of who I am, the brilliant witch and all. If I'm in a relationship with him I don't want to have to dumb myself down to help him with his ego if he's not doing well in something," she reveals to me. "That makes me a bad person doesn't it."

"No, it just makes you stubborn like him," I laughed with her.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "What should I do?"

"Like I said. Talk to him…otherwise Lavender might get her claws on him before you. And obviously you don't want that," I advised.

"Thanks Sabrina, you're a good listener." Hermione said hugging me.

The next day after History of Magic in the morning with Hermione we discussed that she should talk to Ron tonight. Draco I had noticed was also in our class. But he didn't look my way. He seemed colder to me today than from yesterday.

Eventually the day was going by smoothly and I had Advanced Arithmancy Studies with Professor Vector. My workload was growing ever so quickly. And so was the first week of school. I really wished it was holiday time now…

After dinner I talked to Ron that Hermione wanted to speak to him and they went inside an empty classroom on the first floor. Harry had followed us of course.

"So what do you think they are saying to each other?" Harry asked me as he tried to peer in.

"Harry, stop being so nosy. Give them their privacy. And stop hogging the bloody door," I said shoving him over so I could look in as well.

"You know Ron's always liked her," Harry revealed to me.

"Well I'm not sure _how__long_Hermione had liked Ron, but the point is, that she does like him," I said. I could see them standing further back in the classroom and that Hermione was trying to negotiate about the problem between them. Gosh I felt nervous for them. It was hard revealing your feelings to someone. Especially if they rejected you. I for one had never experienced that before. I had never bothered to ask out a guy, and I hadn't ever been asked out by one either.

I felt bad prying to ears drop on what they were saying. I knew that I should have been respecting their secrecy but it was just so tempting. Harry and I eventually gave up and walked around the first floor waiting a new couple to submerge from the classroom.

"Ron was always too shy to ask Hermione out," he explained.

"Well hopefully they get together today and they're both happy," I clarified while walking beside him.

I felt small chills run down my back. It was really chilly tonight and I had forgotten to grab my jacket off my bed when I walked out to dinner.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Harry asked me, turning to face me. He looked so bright and happy most of the time when I was around him. But I knew something was up. I had seen granddad today and he told me he was having teaching sessions with Harry but he didn't tell me what about. I became suspicious but at least granddad was telling me half the truth.

"No thanks, I'm alright," I said rubbing my arms.

"Sabrina it's not good to lie," great now I was lying like Draco.

"Here, just put it on," he said swinging his robe over my shoulders. I could smell the sent on his robe. It was a beautiful aroma that smelt faintly like coconut and mint. I held his robe close and I felt the warmth and relaxation of my body. I smiled for a brief second and looked at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he beamed. I could have sworn I saw this beautiful glint in his emerald eyes.

"Oh nothing."

"Alright then. Have you been wondering who you would like to go with to the Valentine 's Day ball?"

"That's a bit early to be thinking about," I said looking at my hands as I blushed. I wasn't really sure if Harry was going to ask me. It would be nice going to the ball with him. And yet I shouldn't be thinking this way. I had tonnes of homework to do. Learning eighty-eight constellations, two more Alchemy essays to write, my partnered essay, Ancient Runew homework, Arthimancy…Ancient Studies…Oh my god! I had way too much on my plate. I can't be thinking about liking a guy- I don't have the bloody time!

"Well I was thinking maybe if you liked we could—"

"There you are Rina, I was looking _everywhere_ for you," I heard a familiar voice shout out.

I swiftly twisted around after having freaked myself out with the amount of work I had to complete for next week and saw the gleaming eyes of Draco. I could feel Harry's tension beside me as he began fuming underneath his breath. They really did hate each other…

'_Malfoy__'_ I heard him mutter.

"Yes Draco," I said as he came strolling to us with parchment in his hand.

"I couldn't find you after dinner and I was hoping we could change our plans so that today we could combine our Charms essay because I was just told at my quidditch meeting that I have practice on Saturday. So after my practice we could finish off the essay," Draco explained looking at me firmly.

I could tell Harry detested being in the presence of Draco.

I realised that it was good to finish off this assignment, to get it out of the way ASAP. "Sure Draco, let me just go get my notes from my dorm and I will meet you at the Library."

"Great, I'll see you there," he said.

"Not a problem," I replied as he disintegrated down the corridor.

"As if ferret face," Harry said grinding his teeth together.

"Harry please, can't you at least be civil with him?"

"Are you crazy? This is Malfoy. He's never nice unless he wants something out of it. The bloody hypocrite," he burst out glaring at the place Draco once was.

"Harry he's trying to be friendly," I replied angrily.

"How can you defend him? I've known him for four years and I know he's up to something. Look Sabrina, I didn't tell you this before but the reason why I had blood all over my face at the welcoming feast and why I hadn't arrived on time was because Draco attacked me on the train."

"Why did he attack you?" I asked, surprised that Draco caused Harry's injuries.

"I was…well…eavesdropping on his private conversation in his carriage, but that's not the point-"

"You eavesdropped? And he did that to you?" I said, not believing him.

"Listen Sabrina, he kicked me in the nose and paralyzed me on the train and no one would have found me, but luckily Luna had-"

"Didn't he see you eavesdropping?" I asked astonished with what Harry was telling me.

"No I was wearing my invisibility cloak, now listen-"

"You have an invisibil-" I began.

"He has a Death Eater mark!" Harry shouted out me.

I went still and blinked at him. Now there was silence between him and I.

"Look," he began calming down, "You kept interrupting me-"

"How do you know?" I said in a normal stone, eyeing him intently. My face stern. I didn't like being yelled at. But I wasn't one who would lose my cool so easily.

Harry looked at me, thinking if he should tell me the truth. "I saw him at Borgin and Burkes and he showed his arm to the owner. I don't know why but I'm trying to figure it out. Listen, I don't know if Dumbledore knows."

"So now you're insulting my grandfather?" I stated, taking a step closer to him.

"Malfoy has probably used a curse on you to believe him or you must be foolish," he snapped back at me.

My anger rising. I started clenching my teeth then snapped back, "How dare you call me _foolish?_You're the idiot who went and got yourself attacked on the Hogwarts Express and have done countless of _foolish_ things over the years that granddad has told me about. You're the foolish and reckless one."

"I'm not reckless; you're the numbskull who associates herself with a Death Eater when her grandfather is the Head of Hogwarts. You're a moron for doing so. He's just using you to get to Dumbledore!"

"Oh my God! He's my bloody partner for Charms- what else can I do? We're just working on assigned work together. And I think I would know if he's a Death Eater or not. I'm not that stupid!"

"He's working for Voldermort your imbecile, open your bloody eyes!"

I just stood there and glared at Harry. "My eyes are open and I can take care of myself," I said briskly walking past him.

I was so furious with him. How could he assume that I was that weak? That stupid?

For goodness sake I was giving Malfoy a chance. Not even a chance- I was bloody assigned with him for Charms, there's nothing I could do about that! How dare he! I would know better than to become friends with a Death Eater. And granddad would have told me so…wouldn't he? Did he know about Draco? Was what Harry saying true?

_He called me foolish…that I was a fool, daft; stupid, a moron a bloody imbecile he called me! That prick! _

I repeated the word in my head, infuriated that I actually let myself believe that Harry was nice to go with to the ball. _He__insulted__me._

Oh gosh, I still had mounts of homework to get through…curse this school.


	5. To Forgive or Not to Forgive

**Chapter 4: To Forgive or Not to Forgive, That is the Question?**

I was sitting in the cozy library with Draco. I could hear him muttering something to me, trying to explain what he had written about the Aguamenti Charm that he found in a library book, but my ears wouldn't let me listen. I was distracted with my thoughts about the quarrel I had just had with Harry.

He called _me_ foolish, an imbecile, a bloody moron. Where does he get off insulting girls?

I have to associate with Draco because he's my partner for Charms- Harry needs to open up his bloody eyes. I can't be judgmental because Harry doesn't like the guy and neither did I when I first met him. But if Draco is a Death Eater he would have killed me by now, right? And Draco has done nothing wrong, so far…

I slumped further down into my seat and began fiddling with the quill in front of me while I was in a trance. It was a habit I had obtained from my father. I would always watch him at the dining table, eating his meal while scribbling down some notes he had just thought of with his quill and parchment. Except he would always tap the quill on the table first and if he was lost in thought he would begin to fiddle with it trying to solve the mystery of his new theory. I would always watch how serious his face looked. It would always scrunch up and if he was able to figure out the solution he needed, his face looked satisfied and relieved, and this always amazed me.

Whenever he finished his meal he would say good-bye to me and call me his _mon__belle__bebe_. This in French means my beautiful baby. Every time he called me that I would grin and run to hug him. Except on that night he forgot to salute me and our routine was perished. Each time I think back onto that day I wonder why he never said good-bye. And out of all the days it just had to be that precise one. I remember the blast that burned with the flames emerging down the stairs. I was lucky that granddad was there on that fatal night to save me. I remember him calling me, screaming for me to stay by his side. That was the day he first called me _Sabrina_ not _Rina_. He was hugging me as I watched the stairs burn. I remember shouting out for my father to know if he was alive. But I never heard a reply. Granddad gestured me to follow him. I was tailing by his side. But I had this hope that my father was waiting for me to help him. If only I was right. _If__only._

Before granddad held on to me and apparated us to his house I was able to grab my treasured toy that was a teddy-bear my mother had knitted for me while she was pregnant with me; that was sitting on the living room lounge. I can recall watching granddads face. His eyes were wide with fright but still stern- to be in control.

When we arrived at granddads house, I remember seeing Hagrid there, and I rushed over to hug him. I had my two dearly loved teddy-bears with me.

I could feel the watery tears burning in my eyes; trying to emerge. But I clenched my teeth, my jaw hardening to let the emotion seep away back inside of me where I could keep it locked away.

I stared at Draco. Did he really have a Death Eater mark? My eyes scanned over his arms that were covered by his sleeves. I wondered if that blank inked pattern of death and a snake was embedded there.

He caught me staring, "So explain to me what you have done in the essay so that I can start combing mine with yours," I said.

He glanced at me one more time, his eyes watching me, "Here," he said pushing the parchment closer to me.

I glanced down at it and began to read.

_The Aguamenti Charm creates a jet of clear, pure water or a fountain from the caster's wand…_

It was a nice and simple start but I had more information to put in. So we both stayed in the library until our curfew of 10:00 p.m. was over and we had to leave the familiar library and go to bed. Before we departed Draco notified me that we were still going to finish off our homework after his quidditch practice on Saturday. During our time in the library, I didn't explain to Draco what happened between Harry and me. It was my business and he didn't need to know. But it partly was his business because Harry was accusing him of smashing his face on the train, and calling him a Death Eater. But it wouldn't do Draco any good.

For Harry's safety I didn't say anything. I didn't want to see a fight occur between them. Boys were dimwitted. But was it appropriate because we were living in Dark times?

When I got inside the Gryffindor common room I put my work down on one of the tables and collapsed on the crimson sofa; lifting up a comfortable pillow and placing it on my face. I exasperated out a big breath and heard footsteps clot down the stairs.

Then suddenly somebody snatched the pillow from me and sat next to me.

"Gallopin' Gorgons Hermione!" I spluttered out touching my chest in relief that it was only her.

"It didn't work," she said.

"What didn't work?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Between Ron and I. He didn't start the conversation in the empty classroom. I had to. And then just as I was about to tell him my feelings I stopped myself. Because I realized he was still a boy. He behaves like a boy. And he thought I stopped talking because I was nervous and he tried to kiss me and I leaned away. He got embarrassed and picked a fight with me. Said I was flirting with Cormac McLaggen because we're in the Slug Club together. And that's when I attacked him about Lavender."

"Really?"

"I need a man," she mumbled under her breath signing.

"Don't worry, you'll find one soon enough."

She looked at me, her eyes swelling up, "But I still want Ron…"

"Oh Hermione," I said, patting her back. "Come on," I said getting up, "let's go to our room and talk there. I need to talk to you about something too."

"There's no point in going to our room."

"Why?" I asked with a questioning face turning around. She was still sitting on the couch.

"Well, Lavender and Parvati are playing truth or dare with some of the other girls. I got fed up with the game and left. Watching Lavender giggle was just…unbearable?"

"Why can't we just tell them to go play their game in another room or here in the common room?"

"They don't want to, they want privacy."

"That is bloody pathetic! It's our room too, and we want _our_privacy to talk and go to sleep," I protested stomping up the stairs.

I was a girl who right now needed to talk to Hermione about Harry and Draco and needed her beauty sleep to wash away the day's events.

As I stood in between the door to my room I saw five girls sprawled on the floor giggling over something.

"Oh, hi Sabrina, we're just playing truth or dare, care to join us?" Lavender asked with a wide smile giggling in the process.

"Sorry girls but not today, I need to talk to Hermione and we both really want to sleep, could you move your game to another room?" I asked.

"Aww, come on Sabrina, don't ruin our fun and bail on us. It would be nice to get to know you better."

"I've had a long day and all I want to do is rest, as well as Hermione here," I said as Hermione just came from behind me and was now standing next to me. We were both strongly determined girls who would not cease to stop until we got our way. _Persistent__to__be__exact_.

"Only on one condition," Lavender challenged, tilting her head back. I could tell she thought of herself as the leader of the girls.

"What? Do you want me to tell you my secret desires?" I asked sarcastically while putting my hands on my hips. All the other girls were watching with curiosity.

"No, but that would be quite interesting actually. The condition is this. I want you to go to the boys' dormitories and steal somebody's knickers and you mustn't have your wand with you. It would be cheating," she said.

"Are you serious?" I said looking disgusted.

"Of course I am, and to make it more interesting I dare you to steal Ron's."

"Eww!" I could hear all the girls laughing but Hermione next to me didn't say a word. She swore under her breath. I stared at Lavender who had a wicked smile on her face.

"Sabrina if we can't beat them we should just join them," Hermione indicated, whispering to me.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you have to come with me Lavender," I confirmed with a smirk.

"I thought you would never ask," she said touching her heart giggling.

All the other girls laughed once again. I was amazed at how confident she thought of herself to be.

Hermione looked at me disappointed and upset. Looking in her eyes she knew that Lavender was head over hills for Ron and it disturbed her to know that perhaps they could get together. I gave her an apologetic look.

"Hey, I bet five sickles his knickers are red," Lavender proclaimed showing me her coins.

"Sorry Lavender, I don't bet on anything, I only bet with my grandfather."

"Ten sickles they're black," a voice said beside me.

"Alright Hermione," Lavender said, shaking Hermione's hand.

Parvati got up from the floor and motioned for the girls to give her their coins, and she put them inside a silky bronze bag that was only six inches long, and placed the bundle on her bed-side-table.

"Come on, Sabrina, let's get into the action."

_Great.__Just__great.__If__I__get__in__trouble__for__intruding__inside__the__boys__dormitories__I__'__m__doomed._ _Granddad__would__kill__me.__Not__really,__more__like__laugh__at__me__and__what__I__was__doing._ Thinking of that gave me queasiness in the pit of my stomach.

We were now standing in the middle of the common room. I was following Lavender up the boy's dormitories staircase, heaving in each breath slowly. I had changed into my pajamas before we left to make it easier for me to move, because my uniform would have been uncomfortable, and it would be easier for us to run back to our room and pretend to be asleep if McGonagall came to check on us.

We had finally reached the flat floor boards of the boy's dormitories and Lavender started perkily searching for the right dormitory. _She__was__more__into__her__dare__than__I__was._ When she finally found the right room she beckoned me to follow her.

As she slid open the door I could faintly smell the aroma of old wood, mixed with the scent of odour from the boys. The room felt warm and comforting to be in. Once we stepped in Lavender closed the door behind us gently to not awaken the sleeping boys. I looked around searching for Ron's bed so I could get this bloody dare thing over and done with. While I was looking around I could see high, narrow windows and five four poster beds. I stepped closer to one bed and saw Neville sleeping peacefully. He was really clumsy but he was nice to me. Suddenly I noticed that there was drool underneath his mouth.

Disgusted by what I saw I moved on to the next bed and peered down at Dean who was cuddling his sheets tightly over himself. Him, Seamus and Neville were very good mates with Harry and Ron that I had learned about during the week. Thinking of Harry I found his bed and saw his sheets pulled up, covering his head. I reached out to the book that was on his bed-side-table. I opened it up gently and guessed that I saw the faces of his parents and himself when he was a toddler. His mother was really beautiful and his father looked handsome for his age. I could tell Harry resembled both of them and I flipped to the next page revealing his parents dancing around together with happy smiles at a park. Tears were brought to my eyes looking at them, knowing that when they were dancing they had no clue of what their destiny had drawn them to. _Death__…_

I cringed at the thought and lifted one hand up to clutch the golden necklace around my neck. There was a heart locket that was attached to the necklace and inside were moving pictures of my mother and father, my father and I, and my granddad and I. Granddad had given it to me on my 11th birthday. I had always thought _why_ he had never put in a picture of Grandma and him. I had never met my Grandmother and Granddad hardly spoke of her. I couldn't recall anytime if my father ever spoke about her either. Granddad only said that she loved my father dearly and when he was wedded to my mother she was proud of him and welcomed her into the family. He even said that she loved and was glad when she heard of the news that my mother was pregnant with me. But I knew that wasn't the full story, and one day I promised myself to find out more about my grandmother and the history of her and my grandfather and where she was today.

"Sabrina, get over here and stop day dreaming, we need to get the knickers, I found Ron's trunk," Lavender whispered with a tone of stubbornness. _She__was__very__impatient._

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I whispered back annoyed as I put the photo album back down and tiptoed over to Lavender.

I could have sworn I didn't see Harry's glasses on the table. He must have put them away in one of the draws. _How__peculiar._

Lavender lifted up Ron's trunk and gazed inside. We could see clothing, socks, some old withered books and much more. While our eyes were examining inside of the trunk I had quickly grabbed a pair of Ron's knickers. In the dark I couldn't really tell what colour they were and I motioned for Lavender to shut the trunk.

We both crept back to the wooden door and Lavender had snatched the knickers out of my hands. She hugged them snugly to her cheek and I almost puked. What sane person would do that? But a small smile seeped onto my lips and I covered my mouth with my hands as I held in a laugh. Lavender poked her tongue out at me childishly and tossed the knickers to me. I caught them and opened the door rapidly and suddenly I was face to face with _Harry_.

We had almost face collided into each other if it wasn't for our stunned reflexes. I could tell Harry and Ron were shocked to see me and Lavender in their room. I blushed from embarrassment when they both peered down and looked at what I was holding. My face was burning pink and I quickly brushed the knickers behind my back while Harry looked at me skeptically.

Unexpectedly Lavender grabbed my arm and pushed through the startled boys and she began running down the stairs with me following obediently behind. When we finally reached our room we slammed the door behind us and took deep breaths of air as if we had never felt more relieved in our lives. We looked at each other startled and began to laugh. It was quite funny if you thought about it. We were both humiliated but in the end we were laughing at the flabbergasted boys and the astounded looks on their faces.

I hadn't noticed that five curious girls were looking at us interested to hear the details of what happened. _One,__being__Hermione._ While Lavender and I calmed down the girls had walked over to us and began asking us nosy questions.

I put one of my hands up, defeated and explained to them what happened with Lavender elaborating on her emotions.

"So, what colour are the knickers?" Parvati asked looking at Lavender then me.

I still had the knickers behind my back and I breathed deeply, closed my eyes, and exposed the knickers to the girls as I opened my eyes. We were all shocked staring down at the knickers. I would have never suspected Ron to be wearing black underwear with shooting love hearts. I dropped the knickers on the floor appalled that I was still holding them and began laughing uncontrollably with the girls. Even Hermione was joining in, amused at what she saw.

"Well, it seems that none of you won the bet. It was a draw. So what should we do with the coins?" Parvati asked holding back fits of giggles.

"Well, since none of them won, I think we should owl them back to Ron with the coins explaining how we all got a good laugh out of it," Adrianna insisted. She was a really nice girl with an oval face and plump cheeks that stood out when she smiled. I was astonished that she actually thought of that idea.

All of the girls grinned with wicked smiles. I could almost imagine the look on poor Ron's face when he saw what he was holding and the note. I chuckled.

Finally after an hour the girls pulled themselves together and went to bed. I happily hopped into mine and closed my eyes until I remembered the look on Harry's face. I could see sorrow in his green eyes when I saw him. And looking at him made me wonder why we bickered with each other. Wasn't it all just in the heat of the moment? It was rather stupid but I was still upset with him. Thinking of him made me conjecture why he was outside creeping back inside the dormitories. _But__I__thought__I__saw__him__in__his__bed__sleeping__soundly._ Exactly, I heard no sounds. Why didn't I notice it before? And his glasses were missing. Why didn't it click with me? I knew it- he _was_reckless! Sneaking around after hours- he was the imbecile not me! And he was with Ron. What on earth were they up to? And they were carrying some kind of material with them. It must have been his invisibility cloak he told me about. This means that he did eavesdrop on Draco…and that means Draco Malfoy did smash his face in and that he's a Death Eater.

"Blimey, did you see the look on Ron's face this morning?" Dean said.

"It was priceless, but it would never beat our spider prank last year," Seamus laughed while high fiving Dean.

"Rina, you and Lavender did a hell of a good job, nicking those knickers," Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks. But I'm not that happy about it."

"Oh, don't sweat it. You haven't gotten in trouble yet, but the teachers all know about it," Seamus stated, making me bury my head in my hands.

"Fantastic! I'm doomed. Granddad will never let me forget this," I mumbled, poking at my lunch with my fork.

"So where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked Dean and Seamus. The boys were now scoffing down their lunch and tried to talk with their mouths full of scallops.

"We think they're off-" Dean began.

"Flyin' wround," Seamus finished.

"Gross! Cover your bloody mouths," I instructed, appalled with their behaviour.

Dean and Seamus both gulped down their food with a big swallow and one of them spoke.

"Well, you did ask us a question-"

"And we were only being polite by answering," they baffled while making puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I get the picture. It's just that I haven't seen them since last night," I said gazing around the room.

"Don't you young ladies know where they are?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"They've been avoiding us all day," Hermione said looking annoyed.

"More like me!" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Speak of the devil!" Seamus said looking at the Great Oak doors.

We all turned and watched Ron stride towards us, while tripping over his own two feet and nearly falling.

"Err…hi."

"Where have you been?" Hermione inquired, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I was outside helping Harry with his homework," Ron replied pointing to the nearest window which showed the courtyard.

"Outside?" I claimed.

"Homework? The both of you?" Hermione almost choked, not believing a word Ron said.

"Well…yes!"

"As if you would be doing _'_homework'. That little bugger's been ignoring me because of what happened yesterday," I declared, getting angry.

"What? Did my ears deceive me, or did you do something to Harry as well?" Dean asked leaning in to hear more.

"No, and stop being nosy," I exasperated.

"I can't help it," Dean said innocently, then he poked out his tongue.

I glared at him. Boys were useless.

"Harry and Rina had a little argument," Hermione explained. I had told her everything about what had happened yesterday, this morning during our first classes.

"Hang on. What's going on between Harry and Rina?" Ron asked, while putting down the tongs that he had been using to help himself to scallops.

"Harry and I had a disagreement last night. If you could call it that."

"Whoa, did I hear that correctly, you and Harry?" Seamus asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"You hear that Dean. Now your going to have to go skinny dippin' in the lake," Seamus teased.

"But they were getting along so well. I thought they would eventually give in to each other." Dean affirmed while getting up with Seamus.

"Teenagers, you can expect the unexpected from them." Seamus verified.

"Alright, but I was sure I was going to win, darn it. I had one more week."

"No worries mate, next time- Seamus patted Dean on the back sympathetically-"Roll up, Roll up. I have an announcement. Dean Thomas will be on show tomorrow at lunch, performing his new trick with our friend, _the__Giant__Squid._" And off they went surrounded by kids asking questions, making them the centre of attention.

I looked away and got back to the point of where our conversation had led to.

"Ron, didn't Harry tell you anything, about what happened yesterday?" I asked.

_He looked oblivious. _

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Fine, I'm going to go talk to him," I announced, holding in my anger.

_It was the reasonable thing to do. _

"Oh, and Rina. Thanks for the mail."

I bit my lip. "Sorry about that, it was Lavenders idea to go pinch them and then-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Thanks to that, Lavender and I kind of hit it off."

My eyes were wide with shock. _He__didn__'__t?__Oh__he__just__did__…_

"You what?" Hermione asked stunned with what words just came out of Ron's mouth.

"We were able to talk and stuff."

"I knew it, I knew it. Gosh I should have known," Hermione muttered while getting up. "How could you when I was trying to talk to you yesterday about…about," she began but then looked at Ron, "Screw it," and walked away.

"Nice work Ron," I said displeased.

"What did I do?" I heard him shout, but the words just echoed away as I left the Great Hall, and walked outside onto the courtyard.

I followed the path to the lake which was lined up with pine trees. The trees glistened in the light of the day, but since it was autumn the leaves were turning orange and red, which brought a smile to my face. Orange was a beautiful colour. I could see fallen leaves, scattered everywhere, twirling around into everlasting circles.

As I walked further down I was getting closer to a huge beech tree on the shore which had red, orange, yellow and green leaves, making it look magical. While I was advancing to the tree I could see a figure sitting down. Noticing who it was I immediately spoke.

"What's your bloody problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked staggering to get up.

"You've been avoiding me all day!" I said walking closer to him, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, I haven't. I've just been…busy," he said standing tall.

_Brilliant, he's now towering over me. Curse my height. _

"Really? Like with what you were up to last night?" I pointed out, staring at him.

"I think the real question is what you were doing inside our boy's dormitories?" he declared looking at me sternly.

"You would have known if you were at breakfast this morning with Ron, but you weren't."

"Well then, tell me now."

"Why should I? If you're that curious, you can go talk to Ron."

"No, I would prefer to hear it from your mouth?"

I looked away and a smirk creased my lips. He wanted to know the reason why I was inside the boy's dormitories. How was I supposed to say that I went in there to nick Ron's knickers?

"Well, what about you, why were you out of bed?"

"Don't change the subject, why were you in our room?"

"Harry its quite obvious. Why on earth would I go inside a boy's bedroom?"

Harry's face turned a shade of pink. I knew that he was probably thinking of something else with his imagination. _Boys!_

"No, not like that. Gross! I was dared to go in by Lavender and snatch Ron's knickers. Happy! That's why I was in there. If you want more information ask Ron. Because it's embarrassing enough telling you this face to face," I looked away again and stared out to the lake, admiring the beauty of the water and nature of the land. It was very peaceful with the wind's breeze flowing beautifully and lifting my hair.

I heard a twig snap and I looked back to Harry who was now standing closer to me. He had a grin on his face, which surprised me. I moved the strands of hair that had blown across my face and spoke.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked, staring at him questionably.

"I'm just finding it funny that you actually went in there to nick Ron's knickers. I thought you were up to something else."

"And this something else was what?"

"Oh nothing," he said, turning away and beginning to walk past me.

"Hey, get back here. You can't just leave and not answer my question," I said, turning around and taking a step towards his retreating back. "My eyes are bloody wide open and you probably thought I was going in there to snoop for Draco ey?" And then suddenly the edge of the earth beneath me began to sink and out of nowhere collapsed and I slipped and grabbed onto his arm and fell into the water.

"Ergh!" I muttered when my head reached the top of the surface.

"You alright?" Harry asked me.

I looked over to him and saw that he was sitting in the water too. His hair was still ruffled but it was soaked in water and his glasses had tiny water droplets on the lenses. The water was freezing, and my teeth began to chatter. And then out of nowhere I heard a laugh.

"What's…so…bloody funny?" I asked trying to stand up and falling back into the water.

"Oof"

"Just the situation that were in. And you're dripping wet."

"Well so are you."

He smoothed his hair down with his hand but it just fell back into place. I laughed at him.

"Now what?" He asked, looking at me sternly.

"Oh, just looking at you and how funny _you_ look."

"Well what about _you_, your hairs a mess, and you've got dirt on your nose," he protested smiling.

I rubbed my nose with the tip of my fingers and Harry just laughed.

"You bloody liar," I shouted and whacked the water with my hand, which hit him on the face.

We both laughed together and began splashing each other with water. He kept flicking the water in my face and I tried to get closer to him to grab his hands and make him stop. Finally after five minutes of our water game I stood up and offered my hand to him. I could feel my clothes clinging to my skin and sense the quick lightness of the water poor down and drip out from my soaking clothes.

Harry hesitated for a minute then grabbed my hand and I was abruptly yanked into the water again. Hearing a huge splash while the water smashed against my face and splattered me I fell on top of him.

"Bloody Hell! What was that-"

I lifted my head swiftly and suddenly I was gazing into these dreamy emerald eyes. Remembering the phrase that the eyes were the windows to the soul I couldn't help but notice the sincerity in them. I could feel my mind being pulled into a trance that had me feeling idyllically blissful.

Hearing a voice speak I shivered and miraculously moved my eyes down to the moving cerise lips.

"So…do you still want to go to the ball with me?" I watched his lips move slowly, whilst hearing the words escape his mouth so soundly and musically. The angry thoughts in my head only moments ago were washed away with the daze I was in.

Raising my eyes and staring back at his all I said was, "Harry isn't it a bit early to be asking me?"

But he didn't answer. I just watched his eyes glisten as I understood why he was asking me so early from the actual event. I felt his cold hand caress my icy cheek, making it warm with its touch. Feeling it brush against my skin I closed my eyes to savior the moment. Listening to my beating heart, and feeling the warmness in my blood, all I could do was smile cheeringly. Hoping that this moment would last forever.

As soon as I opened my eyes all I could see was Harry's adoring face leaning in and mine following compliantly. Slowly our lips brushed together and without a doubt my arms were entwined around his neck.

In just that one kiss I could sense the passion it resembled between us, making me even more jubilant. I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing Harry! Emotions were gushing through my head and this warm fuzzy feeling had formed in the pit of my stomach. Deeming over the stance I was in my lips inched into a smile while Harry's lips were embraced with mine.

Then suddenly I heard a twig snap.

Harry and I abruptly turned our heads and I was stunned to see no one standing there. The realism of where I was came back to me and I gently let go of Harry and we both stood up, trying to help each other quickly. A smile inched onto my face as I looked down embarrassed but secretly exultant.

Harry climbed out of the lake and offered his hand to me again. This time I knew he would only heave me out of the lake not in it.

Once we were out I finally began wringing my wet hair whilst Harry was beside me ruffling his.

"So, was that a yes Sabrina?"

I looked up at him and smiled. That was all I could do while looking at his face and those shiny emerald eyes.

"Yes!" I said, surprised with my attitude towards him.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. For a moment I thought I had seen a glimpse of something black in the bushes, but I was probably deluded. Harry began leading us towards the castle and all I could think about was if we both forgave each other for our _both_ foolish behavior towards each other.

It was Saturday, around about 2p.m. Outside the suns ray's were still gazing down, bringing life to the land and smothering it with warmth, unlike the winter breeze that had begun for the change of season.

I was sitting in the library patiently waiting for Draco to come so we could finally finish our Charms essay. I was early as I was trying to avoid Dean and Seamus from teasing me. Its seems that somehow, someone saw Harry and I briefly kissing in the lake, some days ago, and it had spread around the school causing many rumors to emerge.

Some were _'__Potter__and__Dumbledore__are__hitting__it__off__'_- many girls were snickering over that one, _'__Potter__and__Dumbledore__moved__to__the__next__step,__'_ '_Potter__and__Dumbledore__were__seen__making__out__on__the__quidditch__pitch__with__enchanted__roses__falling__from__the__sky_- many girls swooned over this one and came barging to me with questions saying "Aw how sweet is Harry, you're so lucky!" Though the funniest rumor was, _'__Potter__and__Dumbledore__so__desperate__to__get__married__they__had__a__Lake__wedding,__underneath__the__water,__in__the__mermaids__villages__and__got__the__squid__to__be__there__witness__for__the__marriage__ceremony.__'_

Ever since these ridiculous rumors had spread I had been getting dirty glares from the girls, with them trying to find a ring on my finger, and whistles and stares of _'__you__want__me__bad__baby__'_ from the guys. How obnoxious can you get? Sheesh what was this school turning into. And still only in the first week?

My patience for Draco started irritating me and I began scribbling down notes on my parchment and observing the textbook with all the information that I needed. While I was intrigued on reading about a woman named Georgette who had been killed using the Aguamenti Charm against an attacker but it had backfired on her, knocking her out and being killed by her attacker, Draco sat himself on the left seat beside me.

I placed a bookmarker inside the book and closed it gently and smiled warmly at Draco. I thought he was looking at me grimly till I saw him smile and speak.

"So let's finish this off today," he leaned over and grabbed the notes I had written down and took some out of his bag and compared them together. He began skim reading the notes and drawing brackets over some sections.

"I think we should use this part of my notes and I like these parts in yours to finish off the essay, what do you think?" he asked indicating that he was talking to me and not talking to thin air.

I sat in my seat watching him. He didn't even ounce to look at me. He kept turning his head away, avoiding my gaze.

"Err, yeah sure."

He jotted down some more notes and passed them over to me. That's all we did in our time in the library. Writing and talking minimally to each other about the darn essay. I was getting frustrated and once we finished, I packed away my stuff, pushed my bag over my shoulder and walked around the table. Draco was doing the same though when he bent down to retrieve his bag and lifted his head up I saw a long gash on the side of his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" I asked him concerned, stepping closer to him so I could have a better look at it.

"Oh this -he covered the gash with his hand- a bludger got me in quidditch practice today, that's all," he swung his bag over his shoulder yelled out _'__bye__'_ and bustled out of the library.

I gazed at the place he was just standing moments ago and wondered what on earth had gotten into his mind. That didn't look like a bludger injury. Why was he acting weird around me now? Did it have anything to do with the rumors of Harry and me? Or was it an injury from seeing the Dark Lord? Was this evidence of him associating with Death Eaters? Was he a Death Eater?

I shoved my hands inside my pockets and floundered out of the library with questions flooding into my mind.


	6. To Squabble or Not to Squabble

**Chapter 5: To Squabble or Not to Squabble, That is the Question? **

The weeks had seemed to seep by my eyes quite quickly whilst I attended Hogwarts. It was already November. And next month Christmas was coming up. I had been meeting up with Granddad twice a week to have tea with him and just hang out. He was my whole world and my only living family that I had left. He seemed well, but his hand still hadn't healed. I prodded about this most of the time but he just kept saying that I shouldn't worry. He was healthy and busy with work to worry about his hand. But I still didn't believe him.

When it came to Harry Potter- nothing had changed between us. We hadn't kissed again ever since our brief moment in the lake which I found profoundly stupid. Because you couldn't just kiss a girl and not do anything about it. And sure there had been ridiculous rumors that had spread around, but they died down eventually after a week. And of course whenever I saw him my mood brightened but it was obvious from Harry's behaviour that nothing was going forward. He had just asked me to the ball really early and that was all. A one way invitation to the ball with someone for a partner to get it out of the way, _not_ a relationship. But when I thought about it, it was better this way. Because I remember when he had wanted to ask me I was reluctant because of the massive workload I had. And guess what, I turned out to be right.

In my classes now such as Transfiguration and Charms I was expected to know non-verbal spells which was fine with me, but Harry I noticed and Ron were struggling. My classes were filling up with more homework. In Alchemy we had moved on from transmutation of common chemicals into gold and silver, to more theoretical works of the ancient philosophers and what they had contributed to Alchemy. This included Stoicism, Pythagoreanism, Gnosticism and Platonism philosophy. We would then practice what each philosophy had discovered in chemistry and their beliefs. In Astronomy I had been learning about Planetary science and continuously studying to learn all eighty-eight constellations. In my last monthly test I had only been able to remember an extra seven constellations and even though I still came first in the class it was a bummer. But at least I could still visit the Astronomy tower every night. My Ancient Studies class had begun teaching Ancient Greek magic with the different types of curse tablets, incantations and voodoo dolls they used. I enjoyed listening to the love incantations the ancients recited. And who would have thought the Ancient Greek practiced magic spells. I also learnt about Medea being a clever witch in mythology and what spells she used. The translations for Ancient Runes were becoming difficult so Hermione and I decided to team up together and check our translations with one another. Arithmancy and Advanced Arithmancy kept producing new predictions with numerology.

Professor Vector never stopped giving her class complex number charts to compose and consulate. And when it came down to Flitwick's Charms class Draco as my partner was not going so good. Ever since that day we finished our last essay together which was over a months ago he had become glum. One day he was ecstatic like Hagrid's skewets, the next he had become miserable, paler than usual and sleepy like a damn sloth. I had no idea what was going through his mind. But I was suspicious that it had something to do with the Dark Lord. Showing more signs that he actually was a Death Eater and that Harry was right.

Today was Wednesday and I was in my Charms class. I had unfocused my gaze from staring at Flitwick murmur on about our latest homework and laid my eyes upon Draco's limp form beside me. His head was resting upon his arms sprawled over the old table. His eyes were closed and I had to admire his perfect opportunity for sleeping in class. Right then I almost envied him, although I had noticed since last week, bags had started to form under his eyes, protruding the hollowness of them, making them even more mysterious of what they truly were. I didn't want to believe that he was a Death Eater…but he was…

He had begun to avoid me wherever I saw him and only met up with me to finish our partnered assignments off. But that just consisted of him approaching me. Handing his work that he had already done and walking off to go hang out with Zabini, train for Quidditch or who knows what! I found his behaviour peculiar and leaning towards him definitely being a Death Eater.

After Flitwick's class Draco walked out with Zabini, who had been on my nerves ever since I first met him. In our last Astronomy test he had come second again but this time by only one point. So I had to study harder. I couldn't let him take away the reward of the Astronomy tower every night, including Professor Sinistra's telescope. I walked over to Hermione and watched Harry and Ron run out of the classroom.

"Where are they off to?" I asked her.

"They're in a hurry to eat lunch and get to the Quidditch tryouts today."

"Oh, I forgot that Harry became Gryffindor's captain," I replied, walking with her to the Great Hall.

After we had eaten lunch the four of us headed down to the quidditch pitch. On the way we passed Lavender and Parvati. I watched as Parvati nudged Lavender who smiled widely when Ron walked past. Ever since the knickers thief scheme they had been flirting even more with each other to Hermione's dismay. I watched as Ron began to strut as we made our way down to the stadium. Being friendly I wished both boys good luck and walked with Hermione to the stands to get a seat.

"Did you see him?" Hermione asked, as we both sat down on the cold wooden bench.

"Don't worry about it. If you want, you can talk to him again," I said, knowing full well she was referring to Ron.

"It's unfair," she said.

"I know how you feel. But we don't have time to have boyfriends," I proclaimed watching the tryouts take place.

I watched as Harry first did a basic routine test to see who could fly around the pitch. He divided the mass crowd into ten groups with the first group being eliminated as they were first-years not skilled in flying yet. The second group looked like first-year girls. They kept giggling and clutching onto each other for support.

"When you see that, don't you get jealous?" Hermione indicated at the pitch, her face slumped in her hands.

"They're just silly young girls. They have crushes over Harry because he's the Chosen One. It's no big deal."

"Unless the girl's your age, in your own year group?" Hermione beckoned.

"Perhaps. But I just follow my mottos, never have a crush otherwise you'll get _crushed_ and just go with the flow."

"If only life was that simple. You can't blame us for being human," Hermione advised, her eyes observing the tryouts.

Eventually two long enduring hours went by and the Beaters had been chosen. Next was finally the Keepers tryout that Hermione was eager to watch. I wasn't really a fan of quidditch. I didn't enjoy people bashing each other just to get a ball in either three hoops. But I did enjoy flying. I only came today for moral support for Hermione.

I watched as the first five applicants saved more than two goals. Then that Cormac McLaggen fellow that I heard from Hermione who was in the Slug Club with her saved four out of five penalties. His fifth one, I noticed Hermione put her hand over her mouth and say an incantation. McLaggen shot off in the wrong direction and I heard the crowd laugh around us.

"What did you do?" I whispered to Hermione.

"He was ridiculing Ron and Ginny," she said.

"So you used a Charm on him?" I asked bewildered with her. "You interfered."

"No one needs to know," she whispered.

I nodded my head. Knowing full well Hermione was too into Ron.

Then it was Ron's turn. I watched as he hopped onto his Cleansweep Eleven broom and heard someone yell out beside me, "Good luck!"

Both Hermione and I turned our heads and saw Lavender beaming and standing up on her wooden bench, her hands tightly squeezed together probably to give Ron good luck.

I heard Hermione sign beside me. "She never stops," she muttered.

We watched as Ron saved all five penalties in a row, a smile beaming from his face. Hermione even though at the beginning she wasn't happy to be at the pitch stood up and started making her way down. I followed obediently after her to congratulate Ron. I noticed that McLaggen was arguing with Harry. Probably that he had an unfair go and wanted another try. He eventually stomped off not happy with the outcome of Ron winning his place as Keeper.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" I heard Hermione yell out as she started running ahead towards the guys. I just kept walking, there was no need for me to show desperation or over excitement. But I was sincerely happy for Ron. It was well deserved. I would always hear Harry and Hermione talk about him training for the Quidditch tryouts with his sister and whenever Harry was over. He did seem to be a good Keeper, but a part of me felt slack for McLaggen.

I congratulated Ron when I finally arrived to where everyone was standing. They then sorted out the time of the first full practice for the following Thursday. I heard that Harry wanted to visit Hagrid with Ron and Hermione so I joined along with them.

I found out visiting Hagrid that his pet spider Aragog was dying and he was in pretty bad shape. Weeping and moaning about his old friend. We all tried comforting him even offering to help. But he said it was best if he was the only one because Aragog's colony was getting restless because their father was ill.

We eventually got back to the castle for dinner. I prayed for Aragog's health and for Hagrid to be strong. After we finished dinner we went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. We found a free table in the overcrowded common room.

I noticed that Ron was in a foul mood because he was upset about the encounter we had had before with Professor Slughorn just before dinner. He wanted Harry and Hermione to join him for supper with 'a few rising stars' he had called other students. For a small get together party. He kindly offered for me to come too because I was granddads granddaughter. And he completely ignored Ron. We however declined and I was lucky that everyone agreed, mostly because Harry had detention tonight with Professor Snape.

I was sitting on my seat, enjoying the fact that I was resting my feet from walking up those stairs. I was still getting the hang of them. I noticed Hermione pulling out a copy of the _Evening__Prophet_underneath her seat that someone had abandoned.

"Anything new?" said Harry.

"Not really," I heard Hermione trailed on opening the newspaper and scanning the inside pages. "Oh look, Ron your dad's in here – he's alright!" she added quickly. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoy's house."

I looked at Harry then as I watched him rise in his seat eager to listen. I was curious to hear about this too now. Perhaps it would explain Draco's weird behaviour.

Hermione then quoted the article, "_This__second__search__of__the__Death__Eater__'__s__residence__does__not__seem__to__have__yielded__any__results.__Arthur__Weasley__of__the__Office__for__the__Detection__and__Confiscation__of__Counterfeit__Defensive__Spells__and__Protective__Objects__said__that__his__team__had__been__acting__upon__a__confidential__tip-off.__"_

"Yeah mine!" I heard Harry say.

I found this to be interesting news. He hadn't told me the full story of what he had saw Draco do.

"I told him at King's Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get at Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him-"

"But how?" I interjected not really trying to defend Draco.

"Yeah, we were all searched when we arrived by Filch with a Secrecy Sensors, except for you of course," Hermione said to Harry. "So Malfoy couldn't have brought in anything dangerous."

"Maybe someone sent it to him by owl," he said.

I was really surprised that he was talking so negatively of Draco in front of me. But at least now I knew what the suspicions were. I wondered if granddad knew. So it was definitely true then of Draco being a Death Eater. But he seemed so…

"All the owls are being checked, too." Hermione said. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

I watched as Harry was trying to think harder of a way to solve how Draco might have brought a dangerous Dark Arts object into Hogwarts. He wasn't pleased with the answers he was getting.

I just kept my mouth shut because said it all, I knew that granddad was keeping the school under strict control and protection. There was no way a Dark Arts object could have made its way in. I noticed Ron looking bored with the conversation as he was staring over at Lavender with his arms folded.

"Can you think of any way Malfoy-?"

"Oh, drop it, Harry," said Ron.

I pulled a strand of hair from my face about to say something to Ron about him moaning over something stupid but then Harry cut in.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited us to his stupid party, neither of us wanted to go, you know," Harry said, firing up.

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties," said Ron, getting to his feet. "I think I'll go to bed."

And we watched as he stomped off towards the door to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione looked at me and I knew what she was trying to tell me. 'See there, that's the sort of boyish behaviour I was talking about. He's not a man.'

It took a while but it was finally the first trip to Hogsmeade. I got dressed in dark jeans, a long-sleeved patterned top with a v-neck, a knitted sweater, dark brown ugg boots, my blue wooly coat, my green scarf and matching gloves. I was ready for the winter wonderland. I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and heard Hermione lecturing Harry and Ron about that damn potions book again. Once I sat down she rambled to me how Harry read an incantation spell that was scribbled in the book which had lifted Ron out of bed and hanged him by his ankle. I said as long as they didn't hurt themselves there was no harm.

Moving on from the subject about Harry being irresponsible in Hermione's eyes she began talking about how great it was to get out of the castle and roam around with free time. Plus how Hogsmeade was a nice village to visit.

While I was sitting with the trio eating breakfast I could hear Ron and Harry discussing about Quidditch and what new equipment they desired to buy from Quality Quidditch Supplies. I was able to listen easily to their conversation and have Hermione talk about Ancient Runes. However I could hear strident voices bickering over at the Slytherin table.

Many heads were turning to see who the duo was. Mine expectedly pried over curiously to the green draped tables and to my astonishment saw Draco bellowing face to face with the dark skinned Zabini. I hadn't a clue what they were quarreling about but Draco shoved Zabini aside and strolled towards the oak doors. For a split second I saw his piercing eyes linger over to mine and my eyebrows knotted with confusion. I didn't know why, but inside my heart felt sorry for him. Sure he was a Death Eater, and he mistreated Harry and my friends knew he was up to something. But he seemed distant, like he mistrusted people of course, and I was becoming fond of getting to know him. Who was Draco Malfoy under the cold exterior, Death mark and piercing grey eyes? Did he actually want to be a Death Eater? Did granddad know about this? I pondered over this while munching on my jam toast.

After breakfast it took a long time for us to exit Hogwarts because Filch was at the oak doors checking names of people who were allowed permission and then had to be checked by his Secrecy Sensor. Once we were out it was a long walk. It was the first time I was able to see Hogsmeade. The trio took me to Honeydukes first and showed me the amount of sweets there. It was really warm in the shop so I was able to take off my scarf for a bit but once we were back outside I wrapped it around my neck quickly. The wind was thawing my exposed skin, my cheeks going pink.

"Us girls will go to Bernard's Bookstore and we'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione announced to the boys. They obliged and Hermione and I were off.

"You'll love it Rina, and we can see if they have any Ancient Runes vocabulary's that they didn't have in stock at the beginning of the term."

I smiled warmly at her, breathing out cold air, "Good, do you think they sell any Alchemy books?"

"Definitely, I walk past them all the time."

Bernard's Bookstore was a far walk from Honeydukes but once we got there and I heard the bell ring above my head once the door was opened and the whiff of mint, I knew this was a warm and comfortable place.

The shelves were stacked alphabetically in topics of fiction, ancient novels, classics, textbooks and categories of hobbies.

I followed Hermione as she showed me the Alchemy book section.

"My gosh, look at them," I beamed. Grabbing a thick book off the bookshelf that read, _Elixir__and__the__Favourable__Stones._ "Too bad I can't buy any of them today."

"How come?" Hermione asked disappointed that my enthusiasm had subsided.

"Granddad doesn't like it when I spend too much money on books. Only because I leave them opened on the floor of my room and near my telescope at my window. I might be a bookworm but I will admit I'm a slob when it comes to putting them away," I laughed and she joined in.

"Maybe for Christmas then," she suggested, nudging me.

"Well, before I get too attached and sticky beak a bit more, how about you show me those Ancient Runes vocabs?"

Hermione went near the back section of the store and we both found only five copies left of the vocabs. "We desperately need them," I said to her, grabbing one of the books and skimming through it. "Look at that, that blasted runic script I couldn't find for our latest assignment is in here," I said to Hermione, pointing at the syllables.

She grabbed the edge of the book to have a closer look, "Son of a bludger," she muttered under her breath. "That took us two hours to work out!"

"Well then, at least I know I _have_ to get this book right now," I said.

We paid for them and started walking to the Three Broomsticks. I hadn't a clue where to go so Hermione was the travel guide.

"You think Ron's going to ask Lavender out?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

"I'm not sure, I can't technically read his mind," I pointed out, tying my scarf further around my neck.

"Because I've heard Slughorn in his latest Slug Club meeting mention that he's planning a private Christmas party."

"Oh, perfectly opportunity for you to take Ron."

"Yeah, I was thinking along those lines."

"And what? It'll just be you and him, no Lavender at the event, you can still snog him while you still can," I said laughing.

"Sabrina!" she said, flushing, but smiling at the thought. It's just that Lavender makes my skin crawl. She's been acting like a love struck teenager and it's getting on my nerves.

"Don't worry, what goes up must come down," I said, going all philosophical.

"I just hate arguing with him most of the time. I get tired of it, but because of this _Lavender_situation now, it's the only thing we do. I have better things to do than to be jealous of Lavender."

"Dear Hermione, you have too much on your plate," we both laughed together. "Don't worry it will settle down soon en-"

"SABRINA!"

My body stiffened at the sound of my name whilst my eyes darted to where I heard the voice come from and to my amazement I saw the most unlikely person to yell out my name.

_Draco__Malfoy_ was running straight towards Hermione and me. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing his winter quidditch uniform, which explained the messy appearance. Though his eyes were pinned on me making me feel mentally rooted to the floor. I glanced over at Hermione who just looked at me with bewilderment.

"Can I talk to you?" he puffed out through breaths once he had reached us.

"Emm…," biting my lip I looked at Hermione who gave me a stern look. She didn't want me to go off alone with him. He was a Death Eater. But someone I knew Draco wouldn't hurt me.

"Okay," I hesitated to say. I looked back at Hermione, whose eyes were wide open that I had agreed to leave her. I tried to give her an apologetic look then

"Follow me," I heard Draco say. I started following him then I quickly mouthed the words to Hermione, 'Go on without me.'

From where I was walking, Draco looked almost weak. His body was hunched over, maybe from exhaustion, and he was walking very slowly. I could hear him muttering something under his breath but I didn't dare to disturb him. I was curious enough that he actually wanted to talk to me since he had a _'_busy schedule' nowadays.

He had escorted us inside a dense, dark grove forest just adjacent to Hogsmeade. Beneath my feet I could hear twigs and sticks snapping as our feet trampled over them.

_Why on earth did he want to talk to me in here? I hope he doesn't have a mob of Death Eaters to kidnap me. You are Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter. I was in merde noire. Wait a minute- I couldn't think like this. It was Draco… _

My eyes were darting to every angle I could see, trying to become aware of my surroundings. Most of the trees were clamped together with their branches stretching out and entwining with others. I wasn't entirely scared to where Draco was leading me just curious to what he wanted to speak to me about.

"Umm Draco, you do know you can talk to me right now, I'm pretty sure we are far away from any nosy ears droppers," I stated, accidentally stumbling over a stupid branch that was camouflaged with the forest floor.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said turning around facing me. The bags under his eyes looked deeper than the last time I saw him and his complexion was awful even though he was wearing his quidditch uniform.

"Sabrina I need to-"

I immediately interrupted him, "Where has your head been for the past weeks?" I asked throwing my arms up into the air. He didn't look shocked from my outburst, he didn't even flinch, he just stood there, emotionless. Now was the time for me to speak my mind and tell him what I thought about his behaviour from the past weeks. I had kept my opinionated self on very low when it came to Draco's changing attitude and appearance.

"Listen…I'm sorry if I've been a bit _anti-social_ with you. Lately I've just been busy with quidditch and schoolwork. You know… _school__stuff_. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me today, but I thought what would be the use, knowing you, without a doubt would have already made plans with your Gryffindor friends," he proclaimed standing tall instead of slouching like he was before.

"So you're telling me, you've had time to hang out with Zabini, do your homework, talk during classes with your Slytherin friends, train for quidditch- I indicated with my hand at his uniform- 'and still be able to sleep and eat, _without_ talking to me, because you're apparently _busy_! And yet you're telling me I wouldn't have time to hang out with you, because you _assumed_ I already had _plans_?" I declared, crossing my arms, pouting my lips and raising my eyebrows unimpressed with his explanation.

"Well did you?"

"Of course I did, but who said I couldn't have planned something with you and met up with you later. We talked about if we were friends or not or whatever this is between us. But I'll have you know the word _friends_ means both of us contribute to the friendship and make other options incase other ones don't work out, not to just _assume_ the other one doesn't have time to spend with the other. You've been a pompous git to me the past weeks. Brushing me off, not talking to me, giving me stupid notes on your part of the essays to explain what extra information you want me to put into the assignment. It's ridiculous!"

"Bollocks! You're unbelievable! I told you, _I-was-busy!_"

"Busy enough to spend time with other people but not with me because why? Because I'm in Gryffindor and friends with Harry Potter? All you ever do is sleep in Charms class. Now why is that? That's the big question here Draco and I want a reason!"

"That's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you today!"

"Well spit it out, because don't forget, since you _assumed_ I already had plans today, you were right and I don't want to keep my friends waiting."

"Sabrina please, be reasonable, I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry why didn't you talk to me instead of behaving like a daft zombie every time I saw you?"

"You don't understand-" He muttered, turning his head away sheepishly.

"Understand what? That _OUR_ friendship isn't important!" I took a confident step towards him, glaring at his weak frame.

"Just listen to me," he reasoned, eyes darting to my piercing blue spheres.

"Tell me the truth Draco, are you a Death Eate-"

And without warning he flung at me, capturing me in his icy, tentative embrace, his hands caressing my steamy face, his freezing lips engulfing mine, cutting my sentence short. His lips were _literally_ covering my bloody mouth, sucking the life out of me. Even though my foolish mind froze from the shock my body reacted instantly. Arms rising to his shoulders and shoving him away, I wiped my sodden lips clean with my sleeve.

"_SON__OF__A__BLUDGER!_ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed, staring at Draco's tall posture, my fury rising even more.

"Did you feel anything?" He asked panting from his loss of breath from the kiss.

"How would I know, you gob smacked me you buffoon. You literally _attacked_ me!" I yelled, panting as well.

"Let me try it again and tell me if you feel anything?" He suggested, taking one small step closer to me.

I instantly jerked back, "No! _Back__off,_ my mouth isn't a _chew__toy!_"

"So you're telling me you felt nothing towards me?" He asked, eyes flooding in with grey misty clouds.

"Why? Was I supposed to?" I replied rapidly, but the look on his face exposed the hurt I had plastered upon him with my words. He looked more vulnerable than before and I had this weird feeling of holding and nurturing him. _He__still__was__my__friend__…__wasn__'__t__he?_

"Never mind," he muttered, brushing past me. However I was quick enough to grab both of his arms and restrain him.

"Hey, wait a minute, you can't just kiss a girl and walk off, _it__'__s_ _rude,_" I declared, observing every emotion that swerved his face.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm _sorry_ for kissing you?" He bellowed, eyes turning sharp and cruel.

"No, I want you to explain to me what is going on with you. Your behaviour is weird, your appearance looks dreadful, have you even noticed that you have bags under your eyes and you look miserable?" I retorted, staring up into his vindictive orbs. "Listen, I've been hearing things that you are a Death Eater. Draco tell me…talk to me."

He glared at me, pursuing his lips, "Just leave me al-"

"SABRINA IS THAT YOU?" Draco and I heard a voice shout.

I turned my head around and for a split second thought something had pinched my skull. My eyes were darting to where I heard the voice come from and out of nowhere a figure popped out of the clamped trees.

"_Harry!_" I exclaimed, surprised to see him here. He had pulled a long, freshly green branch aside and pushed his glasses upwards as they had slid down his slender nose.

"Thank Merlin's beard Sabrina, I was looking for you everywhere. Hermione said you were caught up with something so I came to help and then I heard voices around here and came to investigate." He spoke, eyes widening now to the scene of Draco and I standing so close together with my hands grasped around his arms. "What on earth are you doing in _this_ place and why is _Malfoy_ here?"

"Harry before you jump to conclusions-"

"Why are both your mouths swollen and red?"

_HELLS__BOLLOCKS!_ Effing Draco and his huge sucking lips!

"Harry listen to me, it's not what it looks life," I began, releasing my grip from Draco and walking over to Harry.

"YOU FLEA RIDDEN FERRET!" Harry bellowed lunging towards Draco.

"HARRY STOP!" I screamed blocking his path and pulling him away from Draco but he fought my grip.

"Poor Potty, are you feeling like a jealous lunatic?"

"DRACO SHUT THE FRIG UP," I snapped, glaring over my shoulder at him.

"GET OFF ME SABRINA!" Harry demanded, twirling around in circles.

"NO YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD," I bellowed, trying to hold my grip around his shoulders, though the bugger was strong.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ON MY BACK!"

Yes, I was on Harry Potters back. But it wasn't a piggy back ride; it was a _'__save__Draco__Malfoys__life__' _ride.

"Is Potty feeling a bit bad-tempered?" Draco cooed, making his face look sad. For a guy who was looking miserable minutes ago he was having fun taunting Harry.

"RACK OFF FERRET FACE! SABRINA LET ME GO," Harry hollered, his frustration raising an octave higher.

"HELL NO, YOU'LL ATTACK HIM!"

"WHO CARES, HE DESERVES IT. AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"What about me?" I asked still prompted on his back, my voice softening.

"YOU SNOGGED THE BASTARD!" he bawled, his muscles, I could feel were tensing with the words.

I jumped off Harry's back and looked directly up into his harsh emerald irises. "HE KISSED ME!" I shrieked, pointing towards Draco.

_Now the tables had turned to me being the villain._

"Are you sure? Because that's a bit hard to believe, you look flushed," he queried, crossing both of his arms over his broad chest and looking down at me, not believing any of my words.

"Off course I look flushed; I was kissed out of the blue. I shouldn't even have to be explaining myself," I responded, my anger fully rising to its highest peak.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed into confusion, "Well why not?"

"Because _I__'__m_ not dating _you_ or _him_. I have a free right to do what I want," I proclaimed, glaring up at his beaming crimson face.

"So going around and seducing guys is your daily job now is it?" He provoked, taking a small step towards me.

"Oh sod off Harry; you're taking this way out of proportion. I don't even have to put up with this crap," I declared, walking the way out Harry had just come in.

"So you're telling me that our kiss in the lake meant nothing to you?" He retorted, staying rooted to the ground as he turned.

I turned around, "I should be asking _you_ the same thing too."

"Well did it?"

"Well of course it meant something to me, but you haven't done anything since then to make it move forward into _something_. So what am I supposed to do, wait for something that will never happen?"

"My, my, a lovers' quarrel," Draco chuckled, interrupting mine and Harry's irritable conversation.

"For fucks sake ferret, _shut__the__fuck__up!_"

"You know what Harry, if you're going to be acting this way every time I make a new friend who happens to be a guy, then that's it. You can take someone else with you to the ball in February. And I'm pretty sure you have many candidates," I proclaimed briskly walking through the clamped, green trees.

I was stunned with what I had said because of the searing adrenaline. I still wanted to go with _him_ to the Valentine's Day ball but what was this between us. What the hell was my relationship with Draco? How dare Harry accuse me of something I hadn't done.

_I__shouldn__'__t__have__left__them__in__there__by__themselves._

_Gallopin gorgons I'm a wreck. _

I literally wanted to run out of the forest but I had to stay calm. I wanted to cry and wish Hermione had said nothing to Harry. But she did, and I had to deal with the circumstances now with what I had done. What had happened was stupid. A stupid confrontation. I still hadn't even finished my conversation with Draco.

_Blimey he had kissed me! And he was a Death Eater. His eyes were telling me…begging for help?_

I wiped the tears away from my eyes with my blue sleeve and wondered out of the woods. Flooding into my head were asinine thoughts of Harry and Draco thrashing about on the forest's damp floor or even dueling each other.

Then suddenly, my stomach quenched when I heard for the second time that day the same person yell out my name.

"SABRINA, _PLEASE,_ WAIT!"

I didn't dare turn around to look into the enduring emerald eyes I desired to embrace and forgive, so I quickened my pace hastily. My feet were sloshing through the moist coffee dirt until I arrived at the Hogsmeade trail that led to Hogwarts.

"SABRINA!" I heard him yell out again. "Stop please," I heard him begging.

No, I was going to put up with two guys insufferable, irritating behaviour. Like Hermione said, why couldn't we both just find men?

"Sabrina!" this time it was Hermione's voice. I kept walking up the frozen slushy trail, but turned around to see that Hemrione and Ron had joined Harry. He was walking franticly to catch up to me but trying to not make a scene. I just kept going ignoring them until I heard two girls arguing ahead about a package that one of them was holding in her hands.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" I heard one of the girls say. I knew she was Katie Bell, one of the students on Gryffindor's quidditch team from the tryouts.

I noticed the Leanne girl tried to grab hold of the package Katie was holding, but Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

Instantly Katie rose into the air gracefully, her arms outstretched as though she were about to fly. But her hair was whipped around her by a fierce wind and something felt eerie. I stopped walking and watched as her eyes were closed and her face expressionless until I watched as her eyes flew open and she started screaming out. Like had seen, heard of felt something to cause her severe anguish. She just kept screaming and then her friend Leanne started screaming, trying to grab her ankle and yank her down.

I had forgotten about the squabble I had just had with Harry and Draco and look back at the trio. At once we all ran to Katie to try and help Leanne pull her down. This was bad. Really bad. It looked like black magic from Snape's portrait in his classroom. It couldn't have been Draco? Right? That was impossible? He had been with me…unless it was someone else around the area?

Katie eventually fell on top of us but Harry and Ron were able to catch her. I watched as she withered in pain and it was hard for any of us to hold her. She kept thrashing and screaming. She didn't recognize any of us. She was disoriented.

"I'm going to go get help. Stay here!" Harry shouted, taking control of the situation. I watched as he sprinted to Hogwarts.

"Shh, Katie, it'll be okay," I heard Hermione coo.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Leanne asked, she was frantic. A crowd had started forming around us. Curious onlookers wanting to know what was going on.

"I think she's been cursed," I told her. This wasn't ordinary behaviour, far from it.

Finally, Harry came back and he brought Hagrid with him.

"Get back!" he shouted. "Lemme see her!"

I then heard Leanne sobbing next to me. In an instant Harry scooped Katie up and rushed away with her to the Castle.

I then heard Harry asking Leanne question to figure out what had happened. She explained that when the package tore open it had happened. We all looked at the brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron had bent down to grab it but Harry seized his hand.

"_Don't touch it!" _

I watched as he crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," he said, staring at the thing. I looked at him then back at the package. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He then looked up at Leanne who started shaking uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?" he asked her.

I was bewildered. A bloody necklace did this? Leanne explained that she had been arguing with Katie about it moments ago because she had come back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, and said it had been a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. And that she had looked funny when she had said it.

After hearing Leanne's explanation I walked with the trio and her to the Castle. I kept my distance away from Harry, walking beside Hermione. Once we entered the grounds he revealed his thoughts.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his father. _This_is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and went back to get it!"

"There you go again attacking him," I said, defending Draco. "What is with you?"

Harry ignored me, but Ron interjected, "I- I donno, Harry. Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes…and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself."

"I don't want to hear any more of this," I said exasperated, raising my hands. I then walked off, hearing that McGonagall had arrived and wanted to speak with the people who had witnessed what had happened. But I ignored it all and kept walking to the castle. I knew all too well that Harry was going to accuse Draco again. I needed to find him and sort this bloody mess out. What happened to Katie was dangerous.

I was wondering around the castle looking for him. I went to the Great Hall, the Library, all the corridors and my last attempt was the Slytherin House. But it was unfamiliar territory to me. I was approaching the Slytherin residence on the same level of the dungeons. I began walking through these labyrinth corridors and then I stopped as I heard a familiar voice.

"Hurry up and get inside," I heard Zabini say.

I peeped around the corridor to see Zabini towering over a first-year boy.

"But I just wante-"

"Get inside and stop squirming like a girl. It's already bad enough that you're behaving like a half-blood you mangy mutt," he roused, hitting the boy on the back to move on.

I wasn't scared of Zabini but the cold way he had spoken to the little boy made my skin crawl, and not in a good way. I still didn't understand why Draco was friends with him. He was mean.

So I resorted to writing a letter and having it Owled to Draco, asking if I could talk to him privately on Tuesday night at the Astronomy Tower. About what he did to me, and these accusations against him.

Tuesday night did come around but there was no sign of Draco at the Astronomy Tower. So I just went along memorizing my eighty-eight constellations for Astronomy. But over the next few days I kept owling him, pestering him to talk to me. On Wednesday during Charms he didn't sit with me. He kept his distance which was the first time in two months of getting to know him.

Then another week went by and it was already Saturday again. The apparently big day where Gryffindor versed Slytherin in quidditch. However Ron was acting aggressive over the past week towards his sister Ginny and even Hermione. Harry had told me it was because Ron and him had caught Ginny snogging Dean in public and they bickered. Then Ron was upset and being passive-aggressive because Ginny accused him of never being snogged before. Harry was able to mention this to me comfortably because he ignored the issue that had happened over a week ago at Hogsmeade…just like what he did when we kissed in the lake. It was almost like when it came to dealing with our 'romantic' relationship together it just wasn't that important and he ignored it, brushed it aside and moved on. Until something else happened and then he would bring everything up again. But when it came to our friendship he acted normal.

That morning of the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor Ginny came waltzing into the Great Hall telling Harry that Draco Malfoy was ill and couldn't play.

I was in my seat drinking pumpkin juice trying not to act like I was suspicious. But I knew if Draco was ill now would be a good time to talk to him. I then heard Hermione telling Harry off for pouring something into Ron's drink and warning Ron not to drink it. I watched as Ron didn't obey and heard snide comments from both of them towards Hermione.

"You both need serious help," I said, walking off after her.

I found her walking rapidly towards the pitch. "Hermione, wait!" I yelled out to her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, her face red, her hair frizzy, and her eyes dark. "What?"

"Why are you angry with the boys?"

"Didn't you see?" she asked.

"No, I just heard a couple of things. What happened?"

"Harry gave Ron Felix Felicis- the luck potion to help them with today's game because Ron has been in a foul mood for how bloody long," she informed me.

"Harry wouldn't do that, it's forbidden. Maybe it was a trick," I suggested.

"Who knows, and who cares. I couldn't care less about Ronald."

"I know he's been unpleasant the past week, but it will die dow…eventually," I said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sick of it Sabrina. Sick of his mood and the way he acts." She then grabbed both of my arms and shook them and said, "I need a man."

"He's out there. He could be right around the corner," I said, smiling to keep her happy. "Listen, I don't think I'll be able to watch the game. I need to catch up with my Alchemy homework and Advanced Arithmancy. I'll come to the next game, I'll be in the common room after the game finishes."

"Alright then," she said, turning away.

After Hermione left I ran to the hospital wing to see Draco. Once I arrived I approached Madam Pomfrey, scanning the multiple beds to see if Draco was around.

"Yes dear," she asked me, worried about my frantic behaviour.

"Hi," I began. "I was just wondering if Draco Malfoy was here?"

She lifted her glasses closer to eyes and looked around the room. "Sorry darling but he hasn't been here all day.

I knotted my eyebrows with her answer. _So__he__wasn__'__t__ill__then?_

"Oh, I must have been mistaken then," I muttered and walked out in a hurry.

I then went down to the dungeons thinking that he would be there. I noticed a first-year girl come out of the entrance door.

"Hey, is Draco Malfoy in there?" I asked her in a hurry.

"Who are you? You're not a Slytherin." She said, her beady eyes looking at me suspiciously.

"My name is Tabatha," I lied, just in case she went around telling other Slytherins a random girl was looking for Draco. "He's in my Charms class and we're running late on an assignment that's due together," I kept on lying.

The girl didn't look gullible but when I mentioned 'assignment' she sprang into action. "He said he was ill in the common room so he's missing out on the match today. I've been working on my own assignments. Is being in your sixth year really hard?" she asked me.

"Only if you're not organized," I advised her, trying to stay on track. "Do you know where he went?"

"I heard him talking to a dark guy his age that he was going to the seventh floor and needed help. That was all."

I tried to rack in my brain why Draco would be all the way on the seventh floor when he was apparently ill. And with Zabini.

"Thanks," I said, turning around and leaving the girl.

I started climbing up the marble staircase, huffing as I was going up and up. I could feel the muscles in my legs tensing and relaxing. And I could definitely feel the burn. Once I made it to the seventh floor, I could feel the heat on my skin, and brushed my brow with my hand.

I walked past the portrait of the fat lady in pink silk and began wondering around the seventh floor looking for Draco. After about what I presume to be eight minutes I walked around a corridor forgetting that Zabini would be with Draco.

"Dumbledore!" he chided approaching me.

I stopped and glared at him, "Zabini."

"What are you doing up here?" he asked me coldly, his frame towering over me.

"Where's Draco?" I asked him, folding my arms.

"You should be at the petty quidditch match."

"Where's Draco?" I demanded for a second time with a lower voice.

I mimicked his glare and just as I did he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. Because of my quick reflexes I did the same.

"Where's Draco?"

"Leave or I shall hex you," he threatened, taking a step closer.

I held my wand firmly, my eyes focused on Zabini. "Where's Draco?"

And that's when I saw him come out of a wall that had turned into a polished door with a brass handle behind Zabini.

Instantly when I saw Draco I then adjusted to defend myself again against Zabini.

"What are you doing," I heard Draco say, a hint of concern in his voice.

"She's come up here looking for you," Zabini spoke, his eyes still on me, watching me.

"Drop your wands," Draco ordered both of us.

"Not until he drops his first," I insisted, glaring at Zabini.

"Blaise," Draco ordered, standing next to him.

Zabini lowered his wand slowly, suspicious of me. I did the same, knowing that he wouldn't hurt me now.

"Where did you come out from?" I asked Draco. "And what were you doing? I heard you were sick?"

Draco looked at Zabini and indicated with a curt tilt of his head that he could go. Like Zabini had been guarding him from whatever he was doing. When he did this, I noticed he looked thinner, and that gash on his face months ago had turned into a faint scare that I could just pick out.

Zabini walked off and Draco came right up to me, forcefully turned me around with him, his hand tightening around my arm and started leading us both down the corridor I had come from.

"What are you doin-"

"Shh, it's not safe," he said, still walking.

He took me all the way to the library, giving a curt nod to the librarian and brought us between two narrow shelves that had no tables or seats.

"Why isn't it safe?" I asked him, quizzical with his behaviour.

"Anyone can eavesdrop," he said.

"Draco what's going on? Why haven't you replied to my letters or met up with me to talk?" I asked, brushing his hand off my arm, rubbing the pressure he had put on it.

"You don't understand, I can't talk to you about it," he said, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"What were you doing in that wall thingy that turned into a door? Are you even sick?" I questioned, raising a hand that touched his forehead.

He had kept his eyes away from me, like he couldn't look at me up close. But once I touched his face his eyes lingered over to mine. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm concerned about you."

"You shouldn't be," he muttered, his grey orbs clouded. He was softer now, the harsh exterior fading away.

"So, are you sick?"

"No."

"What were you doing in that wall?"

He opened his mouth, and then hesitated. "Fixing something."

I then asked the big question, "Something for Voldermort." And as I did, his eyes shot at me, knowing where this was going.

"I can't say."

"I can help you Draco. Listen, granddad can get you out of this," I encouraged, reaching for his hand and holding it. "If you are a Death Eater it can be undone. All you have to do is-"

He snatched his hand out of mine. "I don't need your help. No one can help me. It's my burden. You don't even know the full story. You're a fool to help me."

"Then why are you here talking to me Draco. Why is it that you kissed me?" I looked into his eyes my own questioning his intentions.

"I can't do it," he muttered, his eyes looking away.

"What can't you do?"

"I can't be friends with you. _We_can't have a relationship of any sort."

"Why?"

"Because…because we're too different."

"So what are you saying?"

He breathed in heavily and exhaled. "I'm saying that you can't go running around Hogwarts looking to talk to me. Something could happen to you. You're the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"You're untouchable. Off bounds."

"But can't you see. _I__can__help__you!__"_

"Bloody hell Sabrina! You are thick! You're part of the Order of the Phoenix and I'm part of the Dark Lord. Whatever _this__is_can't work. So I'm ending it. Back off and you'll thank me later." And he walked off.

I stood there for a couple of moments, shocked that Draco had said this to me. I then ran off after him out of the Library and down the flight of stairs that he was on.

"You're a coward!" I yelled at him.

"No, I'm trying to protect you."

"From what?" I asked him bewildered. Noticing that students had started floundering back inside the castle. The match had finished.

"From me!" he chided, stomping down the staircase.

And that was it. He didn't speak to me again.

I walked back to Gryffindor tower to the common room. Why was Draco trying to protect me from him? Because he was a Death Eater? What was he fixing for Voldermort? Why couldn't he just let granddad and I help him? I knew for a fact that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. His physical appearance showed the clear signs that he wasn't happy.

Just as I gave the fat lady portrait the password to enter the common room, Hermione came out and I heard a loud eruption of noise of celebration. I then saw Ron and Lavender glued together, snogging like animals, and Harry walking past me, grabbing my hand so I could follow him to wherever Hermione was going.

It was obvious Gryffindor had won the game against Slytherin.

"She's upset because of Ron?" I asked Harry.

He just nodded his head and kept going.

"Was it at least a good game?" I asked him.

That's when he stopped walking and looked at me. "Weren't you there?"

"Sorry, I had homework to finish up."

Harry raised an eyebrow at me. "If you say so." He probably thought I went to go talk to granddad.

"Hermione?" Harry said, as we both found her in the first unlocked classroom we tried.

She was sitting on the teacher's desk, along except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she must have conjured out of midair.

"Oh, hi guys," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah…they're – er – really good…" Harry said.

"Hermione are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, but Ron seems over the moon with the celebrations he's getting," she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"Er…does he?" Harry said.

I looked at him. It was obvious he didn't know how to deal with a situation like this, because it was a girl thing.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," she said. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-"

Then the door behind us burst open. And to all our horrors, Ron laughingly walked in, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, realizing the sight between Hermione, Harry and I.

"Oops!" Lavender said, and she started backing out of the room, giggling like she always did. The door swung shut behind her.

There was an awkward, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron who refused to look at her. Good. He was ashamed. I thought so.

"Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd go to!" he said with a mixture of awkwardness and bravado.

I looked at Harry and in an instance I saw Hermione slide off the desk with the little flock of golden birds continuingly twittering and circling around her head. "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

Hermione walked very slowly and erectly towards the door. I knew she was about to do something. She glanced at Ron who looked relieved that nothing had blown up in his face.

"_Oppugno!__" _Hermione shrieked from the doorway, pointing her wand at Ron.

I watched as the golden birds sped like a hail of fat golden bullets towards Ron. He covered his face to protect himself but the birds attacked him, clawing and pecking at every piece of flesh they could get.

_Ouch!_

"Gerremoffmee!" he yelled.

Hermione with her bushy hair and vindictive fury, wrenched the door open and disappeared through it just before I heard her start sobbing as the door slammed shut.

I looked at Harry and we both nodded our heads at each other. I ran after Hermione and he stayed to help Ron.


End file.
